Lazos de sangre
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: La guerra entre humanos y vampiros ha cumplido 1000 años desde que comenzó, las causas del enfrentamiento son desconocidas, pero actualmente continua por varios motivos. Los Inherts son los únicos que pueden mantener la batalla contra aquellos seres con capacidades superiores a los humanos, pero aun así no parece que ellos puedan acabar con la guerra muy pronto. ¿Algún día acabara?
1. Encuentro (Lucy)

Sentada en el suelo se encuentra una joven peli negra de ojos azules, vestida con un traje negro con detalles plateados y un bastón en la mano.

— **¡Holaaaaa! Es un gran gusto verlos aquí—** saluda la joven con una sonrisa **—Algunos ya me conocerán…otros tal vez, así que me presentare. Soy Tsukiyo, una de las tres presentadoras de la escritora Tsukiyo-san—**

La femenina se levanta y con unos leves toques en la pared con su bastón hace aparecer un pequeño pizarrón.

— **Antes que nada les agradezco que hayan pasado a leer esta nueva historia ¡Esperamos contar con su apoyo!** — El objeto que tiene en sus manos se vuelve una varita y las luces de la habitación se apagan, menos la que alumbra a la chica— **Les explicare brevemente la temática que usaremos para este fic, la cual es un poco distinta a la que regularmente se lleva acabo** —

En el pizarrón aparecen anotados números del 1 al 7

— **Este fic constara de 7 capítulos, los cuales estaremos presentando individualmente, a excepción del ultimo** — *se señala*— **Primero comenzare yo, después seguirá alguien más, luego otra y nuevamente yo…será un poco curioso esto, espero que me entiendan** —

Los dígitos en el pizarrón se tornan de color y se dividen.

— **Cada capítulo estará narrado desde el punto de vista de un personaje, en este caso de Lucy y Natsu, y estos se irán intercalando a excepción del último nuevamente** — la peli negra toca el pizarrón con la vara y este desaparece— **Espero haber sido breve con esta explicación. Disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos después. Gracias por brindarnos de su tiempo y a todos aquellos que ya nos conocen (a la escritora y a nosotras sus presentadoras) muchas gracias por su apoyo…. ¡Hasta luego**!— la joven se toca con la vara y desaparece, dejando la habitación vacía la cual queda en completa oscuridad al haberse apagado la última luz

* * *

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASHIMA TROLLEOS LOCOS….AUNQUE CREO QUE YA NO TROLEA TANTO COMO ANTES

.

.

.

.

" **ENCUENTRO"**

.

.

.

.

 _Destrucción_

 _Guerra_

 _Conflicto_

 _Supervivencia_

Cualquiera de estas palabras describe perfectamente el estado de la humanidad…no, más bien de todo los seres vivos.

Desde hace 1 000 años los seres humanos han estado peleando contra entes superiores a ellos, seres que antes de esta catástrofe convivían en armonía con todos….estoy hablando de los vampiros. Increíblemente en el pasado ellos vivían de esa forma con nosotros, pero luego de que ocurrió una " _ **tragedia**_ " eso se acabó.

 _Los humanos tuvieron la culpa…._

 _Los traidores son los vampiros…_

Nadie conoce la verdad tras este hecho, tal vez solo los vampiros más viejos, sin embargo, ellos no la han revelado….puede que ni ellos la sepan.

— **Entonces ¿Porque peleamos?** —me pregunto una vez un amigo mío— **Los humanos sin duda es por la supervivencia. Los vampiros lo hacen más bien por orgullo y soberbia** —

Aquella respuesta, para mí, es la más acertada a lo que está sucediendo.

Los humanos, al ser más débiles que ellos han sido despreciados y atemorizados…o así era hasta hace algunos 500 años.

La humanidad descubrió y desarrollo varias técnicas místicas, en su mayoría relacionadas a la magia antigua. Después creo múltiples grupos a los que denominaron " _ **gremios**_ ", donde se agruparían las personas que tuvieran y manipularan dichas técnicas, a estas personas se les llamaron " **Inhert** ".

Los Inhert fueron quienes le dieron la vuelta la guerra, permitiéndole a la humanidad continuar existiendo hasta la actualidad. Sin embargo, al ser identificados como una gran amenaza fueron los principales objetivos de los vampiros, por lo que hoy en día quedan pocos gremios.

Los vampiros por su parte cuentan con una gran organización jerárquica, que se diferencia por su nivel social, político, militar, económico y de fuerza. Su estatus se debe a los " **lazos de sangre** "; un " **sangre pura** " es bastante poderoso en cada uno de los niveles que mencione, mientras que un " **mestizo** " o un " **sangre sucia** " tienen muy poco o son simples peones.

Quien encabeza esta jerarquía es el " **Rey vampiro** ", que es el líder de toda su raza.

Luego es seguido por sus " **Condes** " y sus familias, que son 5.

Después están los " **Caballeros** ", que son los siervos más fuertes y confiables de los Condes.

Seguidos por los " **Sirvientes** " y al final los " **Esbirros** "; un Sirviente es el vampiro sangre pura de más bajo rango, dado que su línea de sangre esta desgastada (poco pura) o porque es un mestizo sangre sucia (mitad humano y mitad vampiro); los Esbirros en cambio son humanos transformados en vampiros, ellos los nacidos como sangre sucia pura son tratados como basura.

Un vampiro, mientras mayor sea su pureza sanguínea, mayor es su poder.

Los Caballeros suelen ser los dirigentes en las batallas contra los humanos, por los que son enemigos sumamente fuertes, pero estos son más débiles que los Condes, así que no cualquiera se podría enfrentar a uno….y menos al Rey.

La victoria para la humanidad se ve lejana….incluso imposible.

Tal vez se pregunten quien soy yo, la persona que les ha estado contando todo esto.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y soy una Inhert de " **Fairy Tail** ", uno de los pocos y más poderosos gremios que quedan en el mundo…..y actualmente soy la " **guardiana** " de un pueblo.

Un guardián son " **Inherts inactivos** " que se dedican a cuidar una familia o un pueblo del ataque de los vampiros. A diferencia de los " **Inherts activos** " que viajan por el mundo, peleando con los vampiros en batallas casi diarias.

Algún día seré una activa y viajare para ayudar a mis semejantes, tal y como lo hace mi maestra Erza Scarlet, también conocida como " **Titania, Reina de las hadas** ", una de las Inherts más poderosas del gremio.

Pero por ahora me debo conformar con esto, después de todo hace dos años me volví una Inhert oficial; solo los más fuertes, hábiles, inteligentes y con mayor experiencia se les permite ser activos…todavía es pronto para mí.

Creo que por ahora mi atención debe estar fija en todo lo que pasa en este pueblo. Como por ejemplo, lidiar con un tipo de cabello rosa que me acabo de encontrar dentro de un barril que estaba en una carreta que traía fruta de una ciudad comerciante.

— **Hola** — saluda el extraño con la mano y una gran sonrisa, aun dentro del barril

— **¿Quién eres tú?** — interrogo al extraño con una gran gota en mi nuca y bajando mi látigo, el cual había sacado en caso de que se tratara de un vampiro

— **Soy Natsu ¿Y tú?** — pregunta con mucha confianza y sin borrar su sonrisa

—… **Lucy…** — respondo aun sin salir del asombro

— **Mucho gusto, Luigi** —

— **¡Mi nombre es Lucy!** —

— **Sí, sí, como sea…. ¿Me podrías ayudar a salir de aquí? Estoy tan apretado que no puedo moverme** —

Miro la tapa del barril, la tomo entre mis manos y después la coloco en su lugar.

— **Lleven este barril a donde pertenece** — le pido al conductor de la carreta y a sus acompañantes

— **¿¡Ah!? ¡Nooooo!** —grita asustado mientras empieza a moverse con fuerza, intentando salir— **¿¡Que te hice para que me hagas esto, Luigi!?** —

— **Regresen con cuidado y no se les olvide informar de este "pequeño" detalle** \- digo con mis manos tapando mis oídos, para no escuchar sus gritos

— **¡Luigiiiii!** —

— **¡Es Lucy!** —

— **Lo sentimos señorita, pero no podemos hacer eso** — habla uno de los "guardias" de la carreta— **Este hombre se tendrá que quedar aquí** — dice a la vez que sus compañeros bajan el barril

—… **¿¡Eh!?...** —

— **¡Siiiiiii!** — celebra el peli rosa aun dentro

— **No puede ser** —

Saben, yo tenía un extraño presentimiento de esto. En cuanto vi a ese hombre algo me dijo que no debía estar con ese sujeto.

¿Paranoia o certeza? Eso lo sabré después.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aquí la torpe y desobligada escritora _**Tsukiyo-san**_ , espero que les haya gustado; cualquier queja, duda, opinión, sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido.

Intentare actualizar cada 15 días esta historia…digo intentare porque la escuela puede ser maligna conmigo cuando menos me lo espero (;-;).

Coman frutas y verduras…nos vemos luego.

* * *

.

.

 **NOTA**

 **Inhert**

En la mitología egipcia primitiva, **Onuris** , también llamado Anhur, Onouris, An-Her, Anhuret, Han-Her e **Inhert** , era originalmente un dios de la guerra adorado en la época egipcia de Abidos, y particularmente en Tinis.

Uno de sus títulos es " _Asesino de enemigos_ ".

Onuris era representado como un hombre barbudo con una túnica y un tocado con cuatro plumas, sosteniendo una lanza, u ocasionalmente como un dios con cabeza de león (representando fuerza y poder).

Su nombre también puede significar " _Portador del cielo_ " y simboliza el poder creativo del Sol.

.

.

* * *

 ***SALUDOS***


	2. Revelación (Natsu)

Una joven albina de ojos rojos y tez blanca que viste con una blusa de manga larga color azul rey y una falda larga de color beige. La chica se encuentra sentada en un pequeño banco, en medio de la habitación con un libro en sus manos.

La femenina cierra el libro y levanta la mirada— **Hola, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de este fic. Me presento para aquellos que no me conozcan: Mi nombre es Mizuki y soy otra de las tres presentadoras de la torpe escritora Tsukiyo-san** —

La peli blanca se levanta de su asiento y deja el libro en su asiento.

— **La torpe de Tsukiyo ya les explico cómo va a ser este fic, todavía hay algo que debemos de decirles sobre esta historia pero de eso ya se encargara la fenómeno gris. Y como último punto antes de comenzar este capítulo, debo de agradecer a aquellos que han pasado a leer este fic** —

Hace una ligera reverencia.

— **Espero que sigamos contando con su apoyo** — la oji rojizos toma el libro y se marcha

* * *

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA….ESPERO CON ANSIAS LA PELICULA

.

.

.

.

" **REVELACIÓN"**

.

.

.

.

El mundo ha estado en caos desde hace 1 000 años por causas desconocidas, porque eso son, ya que nadie sabe las verdaderas razones y aun así pelean entre ellos….bastante tonto ¿No creen? Pero eso dejo de importarme desde hace mucho. Después de que " _ella_ " murió y todo lo que viví en " _aquel_ " momento hizo que replanteara mis pensamientos sobre esta guerra y mi futuro.

Mi conclusión: Abandonar el conflicto.

Sé que decepcione a muchos con esa decisión, e incluso me gane el odio de algunos, pero esa fue mi elección y no la cambiare….o eso espero. De verdad, estoy harto de este caos sin sentido.

Pero ¿Quién tendrá la razón? ¿Humanos o vampiros? Aunque haya abandonado la guerra no quiere decir que eso no me dé un poco curiosidad.

Bueno, al parecer esa pregunta no dejara de molestarme, porque después de todo soy….

— **Natsu ¿Me estas poniendo atención?** — me pregunto la mujer rubia que caminaba a mi lado

—… **..Sí…..** — respondo vacilante…y eso hace que ella suelte un largo suspiro y me dé un zape **— ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?** —

— **Porque no me estabas escuchando** —

— **¿Y era tan importante?** —

— **Claro que sí** — dice con un leve puchero en sus labios— **Después de todo te quedaras en mi casa y no quiero tener problemas** —

— **Ah… ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que!?** — espero haber escuchado mal

— **Justo lo que acabo de decir. Te quedaras conmigo** —

— **¿¡Pero porque!?** — Okey…..debí haber puesto atención en vez de divagar en el pasado— **Tu eres una Inhert, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que te daré al menos un poco de problemas** — el broche de un par de plumas doradas que se encuentra su ropa, la marca rosa de su mano y el arma que tiene atado a su cadera me lo dice todo

— **En este pueblo no hay posadas y nadie te dejara quedarse en su casa. Así que si no quieres sufrir en la noche ni ser presa fácil de los vampiros, entonces la única opción es quedarte conmigo, solo hasta que venga otra carreta** — con razón quería que me fuera

— **¿Y porque esos sujetos no me llevaron cuando se los pediste?** —

— **No lo sé** —

— **¿Y cuándo pasara otra carreta?** —

— **Dentro de dos semanas** —

— **¿¡Dos semanas!?** — Eso tampoco me lo esperaba— **¿¡Porque tanto!?** —

— **Por si no lo has notado este pueblo es pequeño y está un poco lejos de la ciudad más cercana. Por eso cada dos semanas nos traen varias mercancías y los del pueblo se abastecen con todo lo que necesiten y puedan para sobrevivir las dos semanas** — ahora entiendo porque había varias carretas en hileras con bastantes cosas— **Se hace en ese periodo para no arriesgarse ante algún ataque vampiro, si vinieran más seguido sería peligroso** —

— **Y por eso me esperare dos semanas** —

— **Exacto** —

— **¿Podrías repetirme todo lo que me dijiste hace rato, por favor?** — le pido a la chica con la mejor cara tierna que tengo

— **Está bien, pero ponme mucha atención porque no lo volveré a repetir** — dice un poco sonrojada. Ese gesto nunca me falla

* * *

El nombre completo de la rubia es Luigi Heartfilia, aunque cada vez que le digo Luigi me grita bastante molesta, ¿No se supone que ese es su nombre?, ni quien la entienda….mujer tenía que ser.

Bueno, ignorando sus gritos y los golpes que me está dando en la cabeza por disque " _pronunciar mal su nombre_ ", estos 13 días que llevo conviviendo con ella han sido un poco extraños.

No es por sus actividades ni por el ambiente que la rodea…. ¡Sino que ella es la extraña!

Y lo es por muchas razones:

 **1.-** Al despertar lo hace tirándome de la cama, porque según yo la uso como peluche….pero yo sé que me lanza falsos. Aunque a veces me pregunto porque en las noches, mientras duermo, siento que abrazo algo suavecito y calientito, no me molesta…me gusta cómo se siente….pero quisiera saber que es.

 **2.-** Cuando me estoy a punto de bañar me corre ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos bañemos juntos? No le veo nada de malo. Después de que sale me dice que me bañe, ¿Quiere que me dé un baño o no?...no sé, pero necesita controlar su bipolaridad

 **3.-** Uno de sus pasatiempos es escribir y he descubierto que tiene varios escritos, siempre he querido leer alguno, pero cuando apenas estoy observando la primera letra me da una patada que me saca volando de la habitación….literalmente.

 **4.-** Y lo más extraño y que más me inquieta…es que me gusta como huele, eso definitivamente no es bueno.

Me alivia un poco el hecho de que hoy será el último día que este aquí, no me he " _alimentado_ " adecuadamente desde hace un mes y no sé qué pueda hacer en caso de que no controle mi abstinencia…pero aun no debo cantar victoria, mi prioridad es abandonar el pueblo y después encontrar algo que me " _calme_ " en la ciudad.

Siento mi cuerpo debilitarse y caigo al suelo, comienzo a jadear sonoramente alertando a la rubia.

— **¡Natsu! ¿Qué te ocurre?** — me pregunta mientras se agacha a verme

Lentamente mis ojos se dirigen a verla, pero no se detienen en su rostro….más bien continúan hasta dar con su blanco cuello. ¿Cómo se sentirá morderlo? Se ve tentador desde el ángulo que estoy, si tan solo pudiera… ¡No! ¡Esto está mal!

— **N-no te preocupes…no es nada** — le digo con una leve sonrisa, a pesar de lo seca que se siente mi garganta creo que mi voz se ha escuchado normal— **Solo me maree un poco, eso es todo** —

— **¿Necesitas algo?** — pregunta nuevamente a la vez que me ayuda a recostarme en una pared cercana

— **Un vaso de agua estará bien** —

— **De acuerdo, ahorita vuelvo** — asiento y ella se marcha inmediatamente. Cuando desaparece de mí vista suelto el aire que mis pulmones habían estado reteniendo, relajándome un poco en el acto….eso definitivamente no ha sido nada bueno.

Al parecer tendré que mantener mis pensamientos ocupados sino quiero que ella se vuelva mi " _calmante_ ".

* * *

La noche finalmente ha llegado y desde mi ese pequeño incidente no me ha pasado nada afortunadamente. Todo el día transcurrió con normalidad para mi alivio…..solo debo aguantar unas horas más.

Mientras no pase nada malo, todo estará bi…

Mis ojos logran ver con claridad tres figuras que se mueven a gran velocidad entre la oscuridad del bosque que rodea el poblado, esos son…

— **Vampiros** — susurro para mí mismo

— **¿Sucede algo?** — interroga Luigi con su mirada fija en la ventana que yo también estaba observando

Se queda unos segundos en la misma postura, la seriedad invade su rostro rápidamente y se aleja.

— **Natsu, apaga la luz, no hagas ruido y no salgas** — ordena a la vez que toma su látigo y unos papelitos con unos sellos mágicos

— **¿Sucede algo, Luigi?** — pregunto con confusión fingida

— **Al parecer hay un vampiro cercas, iré a enfrentarlo** — ¿¡Uno!? ¿¡Es que no ha notado que son tres en realidad!?...esto es malo— **No te preocupes, me asegurare de que no dañe a nadie en el pueblo…incluyéndote—** al parecer me he mostrado un poco alarmado, pero no sabe la verdadera razón

Ella coloco un sello sobre la puerta antes de salir tras esta y cerrarla, dejándome adentro. No he podido decirle lo que mis ojos captaron, y si lo hubiera hecho entonces me habría delatado….solo espero que este bien.

Dirijo mi mirada a la ventana que está al lado de la puerta, debo de observar lo que pasara. La veo sacar su látigo mientras susurra " _Actívate, Fleuve d'étoiles_ ", provocando que su arma de color negro se vuelva de luminosos colores azules y dorados…semejante a un rio de estrellas. Al momento en que lo hace, todas las casas apagan sus luces…es como si eso fuese una alarma.

La rubia saca un pequeño frasco con sangre, el cual lanza al cielo y que con su arma lo destruye, esparciendo la sangre en el ambiente. Mi corazón da un salto al ver eso y mi cuerpo se tensa, pero rápidamente me doy un fuerte puñetazo en la cara para tranquilizarme y así poderme enfocar en la pelea que se avecina.

A los poco segundos, un vampiro intento atacarla por detrás, pero ella hábilmente lo esquiva para después atacar con su látigo, el cual es evadido a gran velocidad, dando por iniciada la pelea

* * *

Ocurrió de repente, el hecho que intente evitar…..el secreto que no deseaba revelar.

A los pocos minutos que comenzó la pelea de Lucy contra el primer vampiro "sirviente", apareció el segundo, poniéndola en un aprieto; la situación empeoro momentos después con la presencia del tercero. Sus oponentes tenían ventaja numérica y en fuerza, sin embargo, ella extrañamente se negaba a perder, pese a que su victoria se veía complicada de alcanzar.

Los humanos sí que son necios.

No podía despegar mi vista de la pelea, estaba muy sorprendido por la determinación que la rubia mostraba….pero aun así, yo creía que ella perdería.

Eran tres sirvientes contra una Inhert novata, aunque ella fuese hábil seria derrotada.

Pero….

Una imagen del pasado que estaba enterrada en lo más profundo de mi memoria emergió abrumadoramente, todo a causa de la similitud que tenía ese recuerdo con la situación de la Inhert.

La inmovilizaron tendiéndola boca abajo en el suelo; dos vampiros la tenían firmemente sujeta de sus brazos, mientras que el otro la tomaba de los cabellos, alzándole bruscamente la cabeza para tener una buena vista de su cuello, al que se acercaba lentamente para morderlo.

Sin embargo, yo… lo hice, revele mi verdadera naturaleza, la cual empeñaba bastante en ocultar.

Mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo, me obligo a abrir la puerta de la casa con brusquedad y salir en el rescate de la rubia; di un gran salto hacia ella y de con un puñetazo aleje al sirviente que amenazaba con morderla. Los otros dos intentaron atacarme, pero no les di la oportunidad, los tome del cuello y los lance lo más lejos de ella.

— **¿Na-Natsu?** — susurro mi nombre un tanto confundida. Le lance el abrigo que estaba usando para que se cubriera un poco ya que sus ropas estaban algo desgarradas; no me gire a verla, en cambio me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde había mandado a los invasores para enfrentármeles— **¡Natsu!** **¡Natsuuuuu!** — ignore su llamado y su sola existencia, necesitaba hacerlo para poder controlar el hambre que me pedía tomar el puesto que el otro vampiro había tenido

Mi enfrentamiento fue un poco difícil dado mi complejo estado actual, " _eso_ " más el hambre que tenía no eran una buena combinación, por lo que peleaba a la par con esos tres sirvientes; hasta que llego Lucy fue que las cosas cambiaron.

Terminamos siendo un buen equipo: yo con mi fuerza y rapidez, ella con su agilidad e inteligencia.

Un vampiro y una humana peleando juntos, aunque fuese brevemente era un hecho bastante extraño, pero fue uno que nos llevó a la victoria y nos permitió seguir viviendo.

Segundos después de que matáramos al tercer invasor mi cuerpo cayó de rodillas al suelo exhausto, la garganta la tenía seca y empecé a jadear fuertemente. Me levante jadeante e intente alejarme de ella, si mi hambre se volvía insoportable entonces tendría que marcharme de inmediato antes de que hiriera a alguien o antes de que ella me matara.

En mi torpe andar tropecé con la raíz de un árbol, la cual sobre salía levemente del suelo, haciéndome " _comer el polvo_ "…literalmente. Luego, mis oídos lograron percibir los lentos pasos de Lucy acercándose a mí, pero nuevamente no me gire a verla.

— **Así que eres un vampiro, Natsu** — susurro de forma tranquila— **¿Quién es tu "amo"? ¿Qué asunto tienes acá?... ¿Cómo es que puedes hacerte pasar por un humano?** — me interrogo a unos cuantos pasos de donde yo estaba

— **No tengo amo y menos un asunto acá….solo estaba buscando un lugar donde estar en paz** — respondí sin moverme de mi posición— **El transformarme en humano es una habilidad que siempre he tenido desde que nací** —

— **He escuchado que hay seres de tu especie que pueden hacerlo, pero son contados, así que son considerados casos especiales** — comento— **Los que poseen esa capacidad no solo tienen la apariencia de un humano; su fuerza, velocidad y sentidos se ven reducidos a la de uno al igual que su aroma. También pueden soportar los rayos del sol, las armas y hechizos que surgen efecto con ellos….o eso se dice ¿Es cierto?—**

— **Puede…pero ahora mismo soy un vampiro** — me pare apoyándome del árbol que me había hecho caer— **Un peligro latente….el enemigo natural de los humanos** — conteste aun dándole la espalda

— **Sí, lo eres** — dijo acercándose hasta llegar a mi lado— **Pero también eres el que me ayudo a proteger a este pueblo y a su gente de esos otros tres vampiros** —

— **¿Eso que tiene que ver?** —

— **Que no creo que seas malo, por eso** — ella removió hacia un lado, exponiendo su blanco cuello a mi vista— **Te permito beber de mi sangre, pero a cambio después tendrás que darme una mejor explicación** —

— **Con que te estas aprovechando mi estado para conseguir información, tu sangre a cambio de mi palabra….vaya jugada, rubia** — la observe de forma intimidante, buscando que ella abandonara su arriesgada estrategia— **Soy un vampiro que le gusta jugar con los humanos, estarías en un gran problema que te matara mientras bebo tu sangre** —

— **No creo que lo hagas** —

— **¿Qué te hace pensar eso?** — pregunto extrañado

— **Tus palabras** — respondió firmemente— **Si fueses a hacer eso entonces no me darías antas advertencias para intimidarme** —vaya que es extraña, su actitud es bastante inusual…no para de sorprenderme

Suspiro derrotado y vuelvo a alejar mi mirada de ella— **De todas maneras no es necesario que hagas eso, estoy perfectamente bien a comparación de ti** —

— **No me digas** —dice poco convencida con sus ojos chocolate fijos sobre mi— **Natsu, te has estado conteniendo todo este tiempo ¿Cierto? Y lo has hecho para no dañar a nadie** — nuevamente me sorprendo aún más por sus palabras, ha deducido muy bien

— **¿Y eso qué?** —

— **Me parece un lindo gesto de tu parte** —volteo despacio hacia donde ella está en respuesta— **Me has salvado hace un momento así que déjame ayudarte esta vez** — sus palabras suenan sinceras y sin malicia, son cálidas y acogedoras de una persona estúpidamente inocente para la clase de trabajo que realiza

Toma mi mano para hacerme girar y así quedar frente a frente. Me suelta, pero hago a mi mano subir hasta su cuello; es cálido, suave y muy tentativo. Desaparezco la distancia que hay entre nosotros y me acerco a donde está la palma de mi mano acariciando.

— **Lo siento** — susurro antes de clavar mis colmillos en su cuello. Al hacerlo una reconfortante sensación empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo, lo que me hace aferrarme más a ella, al punto de querer fundir nuestros cuerpos.

 _Su corazón late a gran velocidad…_

 _Su calor comienza a abrigarme…_

 _Su suave piel me brinda un relajante contacto…_

 _Su dulce aroma aumenta, para mi gusto…_

 _Su sangre calma mi sed…_

Y eso no es nada bueno, no podre ignorar esto fácilmente….creo que ahora no me querré alejar de ella.

Esto es más que malo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Holaaaaaaaa! Aquí de nuevo Tsukiyo-san.

¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, me hace feliz el saber que alguien le interesa y más que le está gustando.

Si tienen algo que decirme no se contengan, saben que acepto de todo.

Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, cuídense mucho y… ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

 ***SALUDOS***


	3. Amigos (Lucy)

Sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, sentada y con las piernas cruzadas se encuentra una joven de cabellera gris y ojos morados. Vestida con un pantalón cortó negro y un blusón blanco, que la hace destacar de la oscuridad de la habitación.

— **¡Holaaaaaaa! Es un gusto verlos por aquí** — saluda la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— **Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Satsuki, la bella y carismática presentadora de la torpe escritora Tsukiyo-san** —

La joven peli gris se levanta en la mesa y cruza sus brazos.

~ **Que bien se sintió decir eso** ~ lleva sus manos a su rostro, el cual esta con un gran sonrojo, y lo comienza a mover ligeramente de un lado a otro

.

…Unos minutos después…

.

— **Perdí un poco de tiempo con mi delirio. Lo siento….solo un poco** — *aclara su garganta*— **Bueno, la torpe Tsukiyo ya les dijo todo lo que tenían que saber…a excepción de un dato. Para la creación de esta historia, la escritora se inspiró en varios fics de vampiros y en una canción…. ¡Que extrañamente no tiene que ver con vampiros! Y en este capítulo tendrán la oportunidad de conocer esa canción** —

Levanta sus brazos y coloca sus manos detrás de su cuello donde las entrecruzas.

— **Eso sería todo** — hace un leve puchero con sus labios— **Bueno, nos vemos después. ¡Hasta luego!** — La oji morados salta de la mesa, y al momento de caer en el suelo desaparece

 **Nota:** Les recomiendo escuchar la canción. Su título e intérprete aparecerán en negritas, cursiva y con comillas

* * *

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA SENSEI

.

.

.

.

" **AMIGOS"**

.

.

.

.

Ser mordido por un vampiro no te transforma en uno….pero eso no quiere decir que no sea aterrador y peligroso.

Para que un humano se convierta en Esbirro este debe beber la sangre de algún vampiro de sangre pura. Los únicos que pueden hacer esto son los Caballeros, Condes y el Rey.

Sino fuese de esa manera no hubiera sugerido y permitido que él lo hiciera.

Se dice que la mordida de un vampiro duele como si te estuvieran clavando una daga en el cuello: desgarradoramente dolorosa. Lo peor es que sufres incapaz de moverte o siquiera gritar, es como si tu cuerpo se adormeciera para hacer más desesperante ese momento.

Lo sabía porque en el pasado me lo habían contado las personas que sufrieron tal acto, nunca en mi vida creí que yo pasaría por lo mismo. Sin embargo, creo que a pesar de haber sido mordida hubo algo distinto a lo que me describieron; cuando los colmillos de Natsu se incrustaron en mi cuello efectivamente dolió, pero no tanto como me contaron.

Sentí como si unas finas agujas perforaran mi piel delicadamente, fue un tacto doloroso y a la vez cuidadoso. Mi cuerpo igualmente fue paralizado, pero la desesperación nunca invadió mi ser, ya que sabía que el vampiro que me mordía no era malo y que él mismo había intentado evitar que eso llegara a pasar.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior son algo que no puedo evitar mantener en mi mente.

Veo en el espejo el vendaje que esta alrededor de mi cuello y vuelvo a sentir lo que viví esa noche, por reflejo llevo mi mano a la herida y la toco suavemente.

Mi maestra me mataría si supiera lo que sucedió y lo que estoy haciendo.

Suspiro y me acomodo el cuello largo de la blusa que estoy usando, el cual espero que oculte el vendaje de ojos ajenos a los míos; llevo mi látigo a mi cintura y tomo unos sellos, solo por si las dudas.

Salgo de mi casa y cumplo con mi rutina:

1.- Caminar por el pueblo para ver que todo este normal

2.- Revisar los sellos trampa que están distribuidos en los alrededores

3.- Hacer mi reporte diario

Y este día tengo unos deberes más.

Hoy llegan las carretas de las ciudades y pueblos comerciantes, por lo que debo revisar que todos los productos estén en buen estado y hacer un inventario de lo que se compre.

— **Así que aun respiras, rubia** — dice una mujer de castaños cabellos largos mientras se acerca a mí— **Buen trabajo manteniéndote viva. Supongo que era de esperarse de la alumna de Erza. No eres tan delicada como te ves** —

— **Hola, Evergreen ¿Qué hace una Inhert como tu aquí?** — pregunto un poco molesta

Esa mujer, Evergreen, es miembro del equipo del "Dios del trueno", uno de los más fuertes del gremio. Este equipo es liderado por Laxus, que es uno de los Inherts más poderosos de la organización

— **Estamos cortos de personal, niña. No es como si yo quisiera hacer de patética Inhert guardiana** — responde a la vez que alza soberbiamente la mirada

— **¿Paso algo?** — ¿Cortos de personal? ¿A qué se debe eso?

— **La noche de ayer fueron atacados varios pueblos en distintas regiones. Muy pocos resistieron el ataque** — dice con su rostro serio y un tono preocupado de voz— **Por lo visto este no sufrió daños severos** — comenta a la vez que ve de reojo todo lo que la rodea— **No sé si hiciste un buen trabajo o si tuviste buena suerte** —

— **Yo tampoco lo sé** — y nuevamente en mi mente visualizo la pelea de la noche anterior

— **Como sea, estos ataques no fueron simple coincidencia** — la miro sorprendida en silencio, y ella solo suspira antes de continuar— **Laxus y los demás Inherts activos creemos que está a punto de pasar algo grande. Es muy sospechoso lo que ha pasado. Si analizamos bien lo que ocurrió, los únicos que pueden hacer este tipo de cosas y movilizar a tantos vampiros…—**

— **Son los caballeros o Condes** — interrumpo pensativa

— **Sí. Los sirvientes y esbirros por si mismos no se pueden mover en tal sincronía** — dice con su abanico extendido frente a ella, el cual mueve de forma elegante

— **¿Qué podría ser?** —

— **Quien sabe, pero puede que pronto lo sepamos** — detiene su acto y guarda el abanico, que es su arma, en la funda que tiene del lado izquierdo de su cadera— **Bueno, me retiro rubia. Intenta mantenerte con vida si quieres llegar a convertirte en una Inhert como Erza** — se despide con su andar hacia una enorme carreta que la espera

La noticia que me ha dado ella me ha preocupado bastante. Un ataque ideado por un caballero o un Conde es bastante serio. Él debe saber algo al respecto.

En cuanto se acaba la actividad comercial y termino de inventariar voy a " _ese_ " lugar, desapareciendo silenciosamente del pueblo.

Camino hacia una vieja cabaña que está alejada del pueblo; exteriormente se ve que se cae en pedazos, pero en realidad este lugar es nada más y nada menos que una prisión mágica….en realidad es el intento de una, la he creado yo misma y no estoy segura de su efectividad.

Entro y una vez dentro abro una compuerta ubicada en el suelo, bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a una gran habitación de piedra.

Frente a mí esta Natsu sentado en el suelo y con su espalda recargada en la pared.

— **Pensé que no vendrías** — habla con su mirada agachada

— **Tengo que hacerlo, es mí deber como guardiana el ver que las cosas estén bien** —

— **Entonces lo estás haciendo mal, porque tienes a un vampiro aquí. Estas arriesgando a los aldeanos ¿sabes?** —

— **Lo sé, por eso he venido** —

Los dos callamos al no saber cómo continuar con la conversación. Esto es un poco incómodo, creo que debería posponer la plática para después.

— **¿Aun te duele?** — pregunta repentinamente Natsu, pero sin siquiera verme

— **Solo un poco, no es nada** — respondo a la vez que llevo mi mano a mi cuello

— **Ya veo** —

El silencio nuevamente surge. No sé qué decir, bueno, si se, pero no estoy segura de que sea el momento adecuado.

— **Vienes a interrogarme ¿Cierto?** —

—… **.Si…..** —contesto poco convencida— **Bueno… ¿Quién eres tú en realidad?** —

— **Soy Natsu, un simple vampiro sirviente** —

— **¿Qué haces por acá?** — pregunto con la noticia de Evergreen en mente

— **No tengo amo, por lo que no tengo a donde ir. Solo buscaba un lugar en el que pudiera vivir en paz** —

— **He escuchado que los sirvientes y esbirros son abandonados o asesinados si desobedecían una orden de su superior o si fallaban en algún trabajo** — comento, recordando las palabras que mi maestra me dijo durante mi entrenamiento para ser Inhert

— **Sí, eso sucede. Yo falle en aquello que me asignaron hacer, por lo que mi castigo fue la muerte. Afortunadamente logre escapar, pero aún están detrás de mí** —

— **Con que eso te paso** — murmuro bajamente

— **Che, no te conté esto para que me tengas lastima. Lo hice porque dijiste que a cambio de tu sangre debía de darte una explicación** — responde levemente molesto— **Y bien, humana ¿Qué harás conmigo? ¿Me dejaras ir o me mataras?—** pregunta viéndome de reojo

— **Ninguna de las dos** —

— **¿Entonces?** — levanta su rostro de inmediato, mostrándose sorprendido por mi respuesta

— **Te quedaras aquí, yo te vigilare. Mientras no le hagas daño a nadie permitiré que te quedes a vivir** — contesto tranquila

— **¿¡AH!? ¿¡Sabes lo que estas diciendo!?** —

— **Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema** —

— **Pero soy un vampiro ¡Un chupa sangre!** —

— **Dejare que bebas mi sangre para que te alimentes sin ningún inconveniente, así no lastimaras a alguien más y tú tampoco tendrá que volver a controlarte hasta ese extremo** — visualizo mentalmente su estado débil, aquel en el que se encontraba ayer

— **Oye, oye ¿Por qué dices eso tan segura?** —

Cruzo mis brazos e inflo mis mejillas— **Porque lo estoy** — ¿Acaso es raro que lo esté?

— **¡Soy un vampiro! ¡Enemigo de todos los que están en el pueblo, y tuyo también!** —

— **Sé que no todos los vampiros son malo, también hay buenos y que desean vivir con los humanos. Por ejemplo, tú** —

— **¿Cómo sabes eso?** — susurra asombrado, con sus ojos jades mirando atentamente mis pupilas cafés

El recuerdo de un viejo amigo se me viene a la mente y sonrió— **Es un secreto** — respondo feliz

— **No deberías hacer esto** — susurra bajamente

— **¿Por qué?** — pregunto confundida

— **Tendrás problemas, lo sé** — responde serio. No lo creo, hare todo lo posible para que nada malo ocurra, estoy segura que lo puedo lograr.

Agarro su mano y salimos juntos de esa habitación, estoy feliz de encontrarme a otro ser como " _él_ ".

Antes de abandonar la cabaña un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, por lo que suelto su mano y giro a ver hacia todas las direcciones rápidamente.

— **¿Ocurre algo?** —

— **No, nada** — respondo aun intranquila

Tal vez debo de pensar mejor las cosas, es el pensamiento que surge unos segundos, el cual ignoro.

* * *

" _ **Donten no kage ni**_ **—** _ **IA"**_

Natsu tenía razón, la tuvo cuando cuestiono mi decisión, debí analizar más a detalle la situación pero me deje llevar, el resurgir de la ilusión que tuve de vivir " _eso_ " al igual que cuando era pequeña me cegó.

La paz que me propuse mantener solo duro 3 meses, un tiempo bastante corto. Fue efímero y engañoso; comparable a un arcoíris que sale después de llover en una sangrienta batalla, ves los hermosos colores del arco que está en el cielo solo unos momentos, para que cuando desaparezca vuelvas a visualizar la muerte y la destrucción de escenario.

Esos días fueron bastante animados, pocos me creerían que el ambiente que tuvo el pueblo hacia que olvidara la batalla que actualmente la humanidad libraba; también, sino fuera porque en las noches dejaba que el peli rosa mordiera mi cuello para alimentarse, hubiera olvidado que él era un vampiro.

Así fue...ahora yo….no, más bien nosotros….

— **¡Por aquí, Lucy!** — exclama mi oji jade acompañante mientras me agarra de un brazo y me jala hacia el camino por el cual huiremos

Mi mente y cuerpo están enfocados en únicamente escapar, he olvidado como llegamos a esto, de lo que estoy consciente es que descubrieron que Natsu era un vampiro y que aun sabiéndolo yo lo acepte.

Traición, es como han nombrado mi acto.

He olvidado la explicación que me dieron de cómo fue que se enteraron que él era de la raza enemiga y las pruebas que mostraron, donde claramente yo estaba implicada. Aunque esas evidencias de mi relación con él no existieran, yo no lo iba a negar, porque Natsu se había vuelto un gran amigo.

Ahora, los pueblerinos nos persiguen tras mi rechazo de asesinar al vampiro de pelo rosa. No puedo dejar que nos atrapen, porque el posible destino de ambos es la muerte, ya sea a manos de nuestros perseguidores o de los Inherts que han mandado a llamar.

La noche se ha vuelto nuestra cómplice, ya que con su velo negro nos oculta de la visión de los hombres que desean capturarnos, permitiendo nuestro escape.

El cielo estrellado es un espectador silencioso de nuestra huida, el cual no despegara su vista de nosotros hasta que el sol aparezca y con su brillo los cegué, por ahora tendrán con que entretenerse.

El silencio es roto por los gritos furiosos de las personas del pueblo y por nuestro respirar, el cual es rápido y constante.

El calor de nuestro cuerpo en movimiento y de mi mano siendo sostenida por la suya evita que sienta el frio del ambiente.

Y la compañía de Natsu hace soportable el miedo y la angustia que siento por el futuro que nos espera.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su atención y por todo el apoyo que me están brindado. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Ya saben que comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y tomatazos son bienvenidos XD.

Cuidense mucho.

* * *

 ***SALUDOS***


	4. Viaje (Natsu)

Tirada en el piso de la habitación, rodeada de varios ventiladores y con una expresión cansada se encuentra la chica de ojos azules y negra cabellera.

— **H…h-hola a todos** — saluda débilmente la joven~ **Es un hecho…moriré. Me convertiré en una paleta y me derretiré** ~

Tsukiyo, lentamente comienza a levantarse con un abanico de papel en la mano.

— **Perdonen mi estado, lo que sucede es que en nuestro país hay un calor terrible. Espero que de donde sean no esté tan terrible** — se golpea levemente las mejillas y sonríe— **Bien… ¡Nuevamente sean bienvenidos a este curioso fic! Todas nosotras les estamos muy agradecidas por el recibimiento que le han dado. Saben, en un comienzo la escritora se preocupó un poco ya que los temas sobrenaturales no son lo suyo, pero ahora eso cambio y ahora está muy animada** —

La oji azul saca un pequeño cartel que dice " _ **¡Gracias!"**_ con una gran carita sonriente.

— **También le queremos agradecer a "** _ **Chimchim**_ **" por su pequeño comentario que responderemos al final del capítulo, ya que es el primero que recibimos en esta historia y eso nos alegra mucho** — la joven cruza sus brazos y cierra sus ojos un momento— **Mmmm creo que ya no hay nada más que decir, así que…..¡QUE COMIENCE LA LECTURA!** —

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MANGAKA PERVERTIDO HIRO MASHIMA

.

.

.

.

" **VIAJE"**

.

.

.

.

Han transcurrido 3 meses desde que Lucy y yo huimos del pueblo.

El recuerdo y las sensaciones de aquella noche aún están frescas en mi interior, como si hubiese sido ayer que descubrieron mi naturaleza vampira. Esta tan vivido en mi memoria pero no porque me haya afectado, sino por quien ha de verdad afecto…Lucy.

Ella es la única que termino mal en el asunto, no yo. Sin embargo…

— **¿Estas bien, Natsu?** — pregunta la Inhert al verme tan callado

— **Si** — miento con mi afirmación y una sonrisa, en realidad me siento mal por lo que he provocado

No entiendo porque le sigo preocupando, tampoco lo que la mantiene a mi lado y menos la razón por la cual continúa tratándome como si fuese un amigo suyo….simplemente no lo comprendo. Por mi culpa ha perdido prácticamente su trabajo y la confianza de su gente, no por nada somos perseguidos por sus semejantes, la cual la han considerado una traidora.

No sé si está loca o si es idiota, pero alguna de esas es. Ningún humano con un poco de sentido común e inteligencia haría algo como lo que ella está haciendo.

 _Ella es rara para mí_

 _Incluso es un completo fenómeno entre los suyos_

— **¿Podrías dejar de estarte culpando por lo que paso y pensar mínimo en lo que haremos?** — Dice un poco molesta, mientras me da un ligero golpe en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza— **No logras nada pensando en eso** —

— **¿Disculpa?** — ¿Y ahora que le pasa?

— **No te hagas el loco conmigo. Se perfectamente que todavía sigues culpándote por lo que paso** — ¡Se ha dado cuenta! ¿Pero cómo? — **Eres bastante obvio, Natsu idiota** —

— **¿¡Idiota!? Déjame decirte que aquí la única idiota eres tú** — respondo a la vez que la señalo con un dedo de forma acusadora

— **¿¡Yo!?** —

— **¡Si! Eres una cabeza hueca** —

— **¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?** —

— **Agh, es que no entiendes nada** — esta mujer me desespera a veces— **¿¡Por qué no comprendes que lo que haces es una incoherencia!?** —

Lucy suspira pesadamente y se lleva una mano a su cara— **¿Porque tienes que ser tan estúpido?** — Retira su mano de su rostro y cruza sus brazos con su mirada fija en mi— **¿Acaso me vuelve idiota querer ayudar a un amigo mío? Natsu, ya te lo he dicho varias veces, lo que sucedió no fue tu culpa, sino mía por no saber controlar la situación** —

— **Soy un vampiro, enemigos jurados….razón suficiente para acabar con esta farsa que hay entre nosotros** — eso sería lo mejor

— **¿No te cansas de repetir eso una y otra vez? Ya estoy harta de oír sobre eso de todo mundo, especialmente de ti** —

— **Esa es la realidad** — y al parecer no quiere asimilarla. Parece una niña pequeña

— **Te equivocas** —contesta inmediatamente— **Los humanos y los vampiros podemos convivir juntos. ¡Tú eres la muestra de ello!** —

— **El simple hecho de que pueda platicar contigo sin atacarte no dice nada. Es más…puede que en cualquier momento lo haga** — no quiero que se haga ideas solo por la corta relación que llevamos.

Yo no sería capaz de atacarla, pero miento para que deje esa actitud tan inocente y entienda la realidad…para que se vuelva una Inhert de verdad; los peleadores que tienen la supervivencia de la humanidad en sus manos.

A este paso con su actitud no avanzara y morirá pronto, algo que no le deseo.

— **No solo tu… él también me lo demostró, me hizo creer en la posibilidad, gracias a eso estoy viva y soy quien soy** — susurra con su mirada en el suelo— **Es por esa creencia que muchos inocentes mueren, tanto humanos como vampiros….pero, yo he conocido humanos que desean convivir con los vampiros y viceversa. Tú no sabes nada de mí….ni de este mundo** —

— **En verdad, eres tan inocente** — en breve le digo mi conclusión. Ahora lo comprendo, tristemente observo que aunque ella tenga la habilidad e inteligencia para su trabajo, también a la vez carece de ambas cosas y sobre todo de actitud….si la alejo de mi lado no sobrevivirá en este mundo.

No se cómo le ha logrado vivir hasta ahora con semejantes pensamientos…tal vez mera suerte, pero puede que eso termine pronto, y más con lo que está pasando. Me agrada y no quisiera que su joven vida se extinga tan pronto por esa ideología tan blanca que posee, por eso…

— **Luce** — la llamo, a lo que ella lentamente me ve con sus ojos marrones decepcionados— **Se está haciendo tarde. Dejemos el tema por ahora y apresurémonos a salir del bosque antes de que oscurezca, o por lo menos busquemos un lugar seguro** — no quiero pelear con ella y menos en esta situación, esto es lo único que se ha ocurrido para calmarla— **Querías que pensara en algo ¿no es así?** —

Su mirada se vuelve afilada…se ha molestado más. Cierra sus ojos y respira un poco para relajar su cuerpo y su mente, sé que comprende el peligro en el que estamos dentro del bosque— **Esta bien** — responde con calma. Se da la vuelta y continua caminando por el sendero que hemos decidido tomar para llegar a una ciudad cercana, sitio donde esperamos al menos obtener alimentos— **Por cierto…ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Lucy, idiota** —

— **Lo sé, pero no te llamare así hasta que me demuestres de lo que eres capaz…más allá de tus extrañas acciones, como lo has estado haciendo** —mínimo que la llame por su nombre se vuelva una razón para cambiar ese pensamiento tan blando que posee— **Además, Luce suena mejor que Luigi, confórmate con eso** —

El ambiente que nos rodea sigue siendo pesado, pero es soportable.

Las palabras que ha dicho Lucy penetraron un poco mi mente, y por un minúsculo segundo me hizo pensar que puede ser cierto lo que dijo, pero mi pasado me ayuda a recapacitar.

Yo alguna vez combatí contra los humanos y pude ver la parte más oscura de ambos bandos, por eso sé que son puras ilusiones lo que ella dice. Aunque yo sé del mundo a diferencia de ella, algo de lo que dijo es cierto….ambos nos desconocemos; yo no sé nada de ella, ni ella de mí.

.

.

.

.

 _El silencio de la noche es interrumpido por el sonido de nuestra jadeante respiración y rápido correr_

 _La calma del bosque es invadida por la amenazante que despiden nuestros perseguidores_

 _La luz de la luna ilumina nuestras figuras y las de aquellos que nos siguen_

 _Corremos, no por cobardía, sino para sobrevivir_

 _Esta es la realidad que quiero que Lucy comprenda, ya que esto nos tocó vivir._

 _Puede que estés bien al principio, pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento…como ahora._

Habían pasado unas pocas horas después de nuestra discusión cuando notamos extrañas presencias. Primero se habían dedicado a observarnos, pero en cuanto empezó a oscurecer nos atacaron.

Al inicio, con mis capacidades y con la ayuda de Lucy no tuvimos problemas enfrentándolos. Nuevamente se trataban de sirvientes y esbirros. Eso eventualmente cambio, el número de ellos aumento paulatinamente, hasta el punto que acabarlos dejo de ser una opción por la significativa diferencia numérica.

Yo guio y despejo el camino de aquellos que nos desean bloquear el paso. Lucy me sigue muy de cercas a la vez que cubre mi espalda.

Esto es sumamente sospechoso. Generalmente los vampiros de baja categoría atacan en pequeños grupos cuando se alimentan, semejante cantidad actual solo puede actuar cuando hay un vampiro de rango intermedio o alto detrás.

¿Eso quiere decir que están tras de mí? Esto no es bueno, la situación por el momento es controlable y la táctica funciona.

Llegamos hasta un gran espacio libre dentro del bosque, donde nos hemos dispuesto a pelear contra ellos con mayor comodidad, afortunadamente el lugar nos favorece, lo que nos permite confrontarlos con efectividad.

— **¡Natsu!** — grita Luce preocupada, llamando mi atención— **¡Problemas!** — ¿¡Que ha dicho!?

Giro de inmediato la cabeza, al hacerlo observo la gran cantidad de sirvientes y esbirros que nos ven desde la sombras, ocultos entre los árboles que nos rodean esperando el mejor momento para atacarnos. Sus ojos rojizos destacan del negro espacio, como luces amenazantes que nos indican la clara desventaja que tenemos en la pelea.

¿¡Cómo es que no los he notado!?

Rayos, si tan solo no estuviera en " _ese_ " estado no estaríamos en riesgo y me habría dado cuenta antes de que siquiera lo hicieran.

Golpeo a uno de mi especie en el rostro y corro hacia Lucy, hago que nuestras espaldas se junten en cuanto llego a su lado y me coloco en posición de batalla.

— **¿Alguna idea?** — pregunto sin despegar mi vista de nuestros oponentes

— **Me temo que ninguna** — responde intentando disimular su preocupación

Los vampiros que estaban ocultos salen de sus escondites, la luz de la luna muestra sus figuras claramente a la vez que se unen a nuestros perseguidores para rodearnos, cerrando todas las rutas de escape posibles.

¡Maldición! A mí tampoco se me ocurre algo para salir de esto, sino hacemos algo a este paso nos mataran.

El cuerpo de Lucy comienza a temblar con mayor fuerza, percibo su acelerado respirar y el aroma del sudor que cubre su frente y sus manos….tiene miedo. No la culpo, cualquier humano lo tendría al verse rodeado de un gran número de chupa sangre.

Al parecer no tengo elección, la única opción que me queda es…

Escucho un curioso silbido, luego, de repente, oigo varias exclamaciones llenas de dolor; dirijo mi atención hacia donde proviene el sonido y sorpresivamente observo una gran cantidad de esbirros y sirvientes elevados al cielo por unos rayos de luz que los atraviesan.

Oh no….no puede ser.

Lucy, igualmente sorprendida, voltea a ver de dónde salen los rayos— **¿Pero qué…?** — pregunta impactada por la escena

Los vampiros restantes ante lo ocurrido huyen, pero una figura a gran velocidad los alcanza fácilmente y en un santiamén los destruye. El recién llegado alza su brazo, mostrando su ensangrentada mano a la vez que su capa se ondea vistosamente y al mismo tiempo que se vuelven cenizas los de mí especie y desaparecen por el soplar del viento.

Luce suelta un leve chillido asustada al ser expectante de los actos del misterioso ser…el cual tengo una gran sospecha de lo que puede ser, y eso no me agrada. Me coloco delante de ella para ocultarla un poco de ese individuo, debo de estar cerca de ella y protegerla en caso de que él quiera atacarla…algo que es sumamente probable.

El brillo de la luna aumenta de intensidad, iluminando los cabellos rubios del que acaba de aparecer y sus ropas de grises tonos.

Lo veo limpiarse su mano y sacudirse un poco sus ropas; respira un poco y suspira para después soltar un suave chiflido — **Eso estuvo cercas** — dice mientras se gira a vernos mostrando su pálida piel, sus colmillos que sobresalen un poco de su boca y sus ojos rojos, los cuales con un parpadeo se vuelven azules— **¡Hola! Tiempo sin vernos** —

— **Tu, maldito…** — ¿Por qué habla de esa forma tan confiada ese sujeto? Y lo más importante ¿Acaso estaba tras de mí?, entonces él ha venido a….

Siento una mano sobre mi rostro, el cual es empujado con un poco de fuerza, acción que interrumpe mis pensamientos.

— **¡Sting!** — exclama Lucy ¿feliz?

Ella me empuja hacia un lado, tirándome al suelo a la vez que ella corre hacia el rubio.

— **Han pasado muchos años, Lucy** — habla sonriente el oji azul vampiro— **¿Cómo has estado preciosa?** —

¿Eh? Se conocen…

¿¡Lucy y Sting se conocen!?

¿¡Cómo es que se conocen!?

¿¡Desde cuando y como fue eso!?

¿¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUI!?

¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA CONOZCA A OTRO VAMPIRO!?

 **¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE!**

.

.

.

.

¡Aquí está su curiosa escritora, Tsukiyo-san! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien….bueno… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que, aunque es leve, hay algo misterioso que rodea a Natsu, pero bueno….la respuesta la sabrán pronto.

Y con este capítulo finalmente llegamos a la mitad del fic, que rápido hemos llegado….ojala así fuera con mis demás historias (TT-TT), pero nooo, tenía que hacerlas bastante extensas.

Mejor me dejo de quejar… **"Chimchim"** : ¡GRACIAAAASSS! Snif….eres la primera persona que me escribe y eso me hace feliz (TToTT)…*cae un papelito del cielo que dice _"(-_-U) la escritora y la torpe son de naturaleza dramática y algo bipolar, perdónalas…Atte. Mizuki"*_. Mejor me calmo que luego me tachan de loca.

No soy de Argentina, soy del hermoso país de los tacos… ¡México! *suena música de mariachi*, si puse "che" fue por intentar plasmar un chasquido de lengua (XD). Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que esta capitulo también te haya gustado.

Bueno, para los siguientes capítulos tal vez tarde un poco más, ya que estoy viviendo el fin de semestre y no es muy bonito que digamos.

Cuídense mucho y gracias por su atención.

 ***SALUDOS***


	5. Pasado (Lucy)

Una joven albina de ojos rojos se encuentra sentada en una pequeña silla mientras lee un libro. La femenina suspira levemente y lo cierra.

— **Perdonen la demora y sean bienvenidos otra vez a este fic** — la peli blanca se lleva sus manos a su sien y le da un ligero masaje— **Acabamos de terminar con las clases, por lo que finalmente hemos podido traerles el capítulo; esto debería significar que tendremos tiempo libre…pero no será así. Bueno, no los demoro más** —

La oji rojizos toma su libro y se marcha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MANGAKA TROLLERO Y PERVERTIDO, HIRO MASHIMA. ESO SI, LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC SÍ ES MÍA.

.

.

.

.

" **PASADO"**

.

.

.

.

 _(Para esta parte recomiendo escuchar "Ib OST- Memory")_

Cuando era niña mis padres me solían contar terroríficos relatos y terribles acontecimientos que habían sido provocados por entes muy superiores a nosotros; monstruosos seres que ansiaban destruir la sociedad humana y esclavizarla...de quienes me hablaban eran de los vampiros, nuestros enemigos.

Anécdotas que me cubrían de miedo y desesperación, por lo que deseaba siempre fervientemente nunca encontrarme con ellos.

Y no solo yo, todas las personas a mí alrededor lo hacían.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso no podía evitarse, ya que de forma indirecta tenia contacto con ellos por el Inhert guardián que teníamos en el pueblo, el cual de forma sumamente discreta nos avisaba cuando había uno cercas y combatía contra él.

Mientras no los tuviera frente a frente estaría bien; eso me hizo creer que mientras una persona así estuviese en el pueblo no ocurriría.

Pero…

— **¿Qué hace por aquí una jovencita como usted?** — me pregunto en un atardecer un hombre de rubia cabellera y azulados ojos

Yo estaba jugando en el bosque con unos amigos, hasta que por mera curiosidad y diversión me separe de ellos, en un descuido mío perdí el camino y termine desorientada dentro del bosque. Tenía miedo porque ya casi era de noche, lo que significaba que dentro de poco aparecerían los vampiros y me atacarían.

Llore mientras entre susurros llamaba a papá y mamá en un vano intento de que ellos aparecieran frente a mí y me llevaran a salvo a casa.

No quería que apareciera un vampiro y me matara, yo deseaba ver a mis padres…únicamente a ellos. Pero, en cambio, quien apareció ante mí y me extendió su mano para ayudarme fue ese joven de tez blanca y ropaje andrajoso.

— **Tranquila, pequeña. No temas, si quieres puedo llevarte con ellos** — sugirió aquel hombre

No lo pensé y acepte de inmediato.

— **Por cierto, mi nombre es Sting** — se presentó cuando íbamos caminando en la oscuridad tomados de la mano— **¿Con quién tengo el gusto?** —

— **Soy Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia** —

Aquella noche mis padres me recibieron en el pueblo con lágrimas en los ojos, estaban más preocupados que enojados.

Mientras eso ocurría, el viajero que me acompaño fue interrogado fuertemente por las demás personas, pero por su reciente acción ayudándome declararon que no era un mal sujeto y lo admitieron en el pueblo.

Mis padres gustosos lo aceptaron en el hogar como nuestro invitado, permitiéndole quedarse el tiempo que quisiese como una forma de expresar su agradecimiento.

El joven rubio se quedó en mi casa unos días, lapso de tiempo en el que ayudo a mi padre y a la otra gente. Él era bastante fuerte, resistente y veloz; también educado, algo coqueto y de gran confianza, por lo que no tardo en ganarse el cariño de todos….en especial el mío.

Llegue a considerarlo mi hermano, no solo por su aspecto sino por la relación tan estrecha que teníamos.

Hasta que ocurrió eso…

— **Así que lo has visto, Lucy** — susurro Sting sabiendo que estaba oculta detrás de un árbol cercano. Desde ahí yo podía ver como él tenía agarrado del cuello a un vampiro con una mano.

Ese ser había atacado brevemente el pueblo hasta que el rubio lo confronto y llevo la pelea a la profundidad del bosque; yo temiendo por la seguridad de él fui en su búsqueda y vi cómo se transformaba en mi más grande temor. Lo hice porque el Inhert había muerto hacia unos pocos días y el que un humano normal combatiera a un vampiro en lugar de él era prácticamente suicidio.

Pero, mis ojos fueron expectantes de como Sting se quitaba ese traje de humano normal.

— **Tu…. ¿Eres un vampiro?** — pregunte lo obvio ante la negación de mi cerebro el querer creerlo

Él se giró un poco para verme, lo que me permitió ver como sus colmillos se asomaban un poco de su boca y como el azul de sus ojos había sido desplazado por el rojo, además de que el tamaño de sus uñas era mayor y su piel bastante pálida.

Estaba aterrada, ya que quien consideraba mi hermano y no estaba tan lejos de mí era una criatura que me podía matar sin problemas.

Mi cuerpo tembloroso cayó de rodillas y me abrace a mí misma; mostrándome sumamente débil, vulnerable y temerosa.

 _Un completo platillo en bandeja de plata…_

 _Un conejo sin escapatoria…_

 _Alguien quien ni siquiera podía hablar…_

 _Creí que estaba acabada_

Sin embargo, al verme en ese estado ocurrió algo distinto.

Sting suspiro derrotado y con una suave presión en su mano le destrozo su cuello al otro vampiro, aquel que ataco el pueblo. Al instante, el cuerpo de ese ser se empezó a ennegrecer, las grietas no tardaron en aparecer y poco después se volvió polvo.

Él nuevamente suspiro mientras sacudía sus ropas y manos, después a paso caminar lejos de mí, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad conjunta de la noche y el bosque.

Estuve unos minutos aun en el suelo; mi mente poco a poco comenzó a comprender lo que había sucedido y en cuanto lo entendí todo me levante y corrí dispuesta a alcanzarlo.

No sabía si estaba en lo correcto, pero lo que había pasado me respaldaba de alguna forma.

— **¡Sting! ¡Sting!** —Grite una y otra vez con toda la fuerza que tenía— **¿¡Dónde estás, Sting!?** —

No me detuve en ningún momento. Quería verlo, por lo que nada me detendría...yo seguiría avanzando hasta dar con él.

Sin notarlo di un paso en falso y caí por la pendiente de una gran colina, hasta que choque con algo que me detuvo.

~ **Eso duele** ~ se quejó bajamente una voz bastante conocida debajo mío. Fue entonces que note en donde estaba y sobre quien

— **¡Sting!** — exclame sorprendida mientras me quitaba de su cuerpo

— **Lucy…..creo que te has excedido un poco con tu aparición** — dijo a la vez que se levantaba y se sobaba la espalda

— **¿A dónde ibas?** — pregunte rápidamente

— **¿Eh?...Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?** —

— **¡Respóndeme!** —

— **Está bien… calmada. Me iba si es lo que quieres saber, no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme en tu pueblo, es más, ahora que sabes lo que soy se vuelve un motivo para que me marche** — respondió calmado el oji azul

— **Pero…tú no eres malo** —

— **Soy un vampiro, es lo único que importa** —

— **¡Te equivocas! No eres malo como los demás vampiros. Nos has estado ayudando y protegiste al pueblo** —

— **¿Y si eso fue mera actuación?** — ante su interrogante me quede pensante un momento. Pero, al notar que se marchaba de nuevo, corrí hacia él y lo abrace por detrás — **¿Qué haces?** —

— **Aun no te he respondido** — lo apreté con más fuerza y tome un poco de aire antes de continuar— **No creo que haya sido una actuación, no tiene ningún sentido ya que eres más fuerte que un vampiro normal. Todo lo que hemos vivido juntos no fue ninguna actuación tuya y por eso te he venido a buscar…..eres un habitante de mi pueblo, todos se preocuparan por ti y se pondrán tristes si no regresas** —

—… **Soy un vampiro…** —menciono de manera calmada, pero su cuerpo temblaba un poco

— **Soy la única que lo sabe. Si eso es lo que crees que te impide volver entonces lo mantendré en secreto** — sentí algunas lágrimas bajar por mi rostro, gesto que él también noto— **Así que….por favor….no te vayas….no te vayas, Sting** —

Él soltó de mi agarre, se dio la vuelta y se colocó de canclillas— **Esta bien, pero deja de llorar o me harás sentir mal** — respondió con su mano acariciando suavemente mi cabeza

— **¿De…verdad?** — pregunte y él asintió— **¡Genial!** — celebre abrazándolo de nuevo.

Él soltó una pequeña risa y correspondió mi acción— **Eres un encanto, Lucy** —

Después de eso la paz volvió a mi vida. Esta vez con Sting como el " _guardián temporal_ " del pueblo.

Se mantuvo unas semanas en ese estado, aun con ese tiempo de por medio nunca sospecharon de su verdadera naturaleza, y yo jamás lo mencione. Él dijo que estaba feliz de ser aceptado por alguien a pesar de que sabía su identidad y yo también lo estaba, él me había enseñado que no todos los vampiros son malos.

Lamentablemente, en cuanto apareció el nuevo Inhert que custodiaría el pueblo tuvo que marcharse.

Nadie comprendió su repentina decisión, solo yo.

Esperaba volverlo a ver, pero cuando se despidió de mi me dijo que su sola presencia nos pondría en peligro en el caso que apareciera un vampiro que lo conociera…por lo que era poco probable un reencuentro.

Fue triste, pero acepte el hecho de que tal vez no lo vería nuevamente, yo creía en Sting y sé que sus acciones siempre fueron para el bien del pueblo y el mío.

Con su ausencia pensé que mi vida volvería a ser la de antes, pero….ocurrió " _eso_ " y mi vida se transformó.

Noches después…el lugar donde vivía fue destruido por un gran grupo de vampiros.

— **¡Huyan!** —

— **¡Ayúdenme!** —

— **¡Que alguien nos salve, por favor!** —

— **¡Papá, mamá no respira!** —

— **Me duele, duele mucho** —

— **¡El Inhert está muerto! ¡Estamos perdidos!** —

 _Desesperación…_

 _Terror…_

 _Miedo…_

 _Angustia…_

 _Tristeza…_

Todas esas sensaciones se concentraron en una sola noche e hicieron colapsar a más de uno…. _Viví en una pesadilla encarnada._

— **¡Acábenlos a todos!** —

— **¡Mueran humanos!** —

— **Jajaja, pero que bien sabe** —

— **¡Griten más fuerte humanos! ¡Háganlo!** —

— **Es inútil oponerse a nosotros, después de todo el ganado no puede contra su dueño** —

Yo no pude hacer nada más que grabar cada detalle de ese escenario con todo mí ser…y por eso perdí a mi familia y a mi pueblo, ellos fueron masacrados frente a mí sin que pudiera hacer algo.

— **No se acerquen a esa humana** — dijeron los vampiros mientras veían mi aspecto de frágil muñeca en medio de toda la catástrofe

 _¿¡Por qué solo a mí no me atacan!?_

 _¿¡Qué tengo yo que no me tratan como a los demás!?_

 _¿¡Por qué tengo que ver todo esto!?_

 _¿¡Porque debo ser la única que sobreviva!?_

Hasta el día de hoy no se la razón por la que me hayan dejado viva entre los cadáveres y los restos de mi pueblo, pero a veces creo que tuvo algo que ver Sting. Ya que en cuanto percibieron mi aroma se alejaron impresionados, porque lo que tenía en ese entonces era un poco de su olor.

 _¿Quién en realidad es Sting?_

 _¿Y porque gracias a él sobreviví?_

Espero aclarar mis dudas ahora que finalmente lo he vuelto a ver.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— **¡Sting!** — no puedo creerlo… ¡Es él!

No espero ni un momento y corro hacia él, en cuanto estoy lo suficientemente cercas me lanzo y él me recibe con sus brazos abiertos.

— **Han pasado muchos años, Lucy** — dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— **¿Cómo has estado preciosa?** — pregunta mientras lleva una mano a mi cabeza y la palmea con suavidad. Podría sonar estúpido pero justo ahora me siento como una niña

Repentinamente siento algo tomar mi brazo y jalarme con fuerza hacia atrás.

— **¡Luce, aléjate de él!** — grita Natsu al mismo tiempo que se coloca frente mío. Su tono de voz es agresivo, también su postura es rígida y se ve un poco nervioso. ¿Qué le pasa? — **¿Qué rayos haces aquí, maldito?** — ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sting y Natsu de conocen?

Dirijo mi atención al vampiro de rubios cabellos esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero se ve confundido y parpadea varias veces, seguido, endurece su mirada.

—… **.Tu….** — ¡Si se conocen! — **¿Quién eres?** — pregunta con su dedo señalando a mi peli rosa amigo

Natsu cambia esa postura dura por una tranquila, además de que se ve claramente sorprendido.

— **Emmm… ¿Ocurre algo?** — el oji jade no me contesta y eso solo me confunde mas

— **Lucy… ¿Quién es la alimaña que está contigo?** — interroga Sting con el ceño fruncido

— **No es ninguna alimaña, Sting. Su nombre es Natsu y cómo puedes ver es uno de los tuyos…un vampiro** — contesto un poco molesta… ¿Alimaña? ¿Por qué lo ha llamado así?

— **Creo que tienes mucho que explicarme, Lucy** —

— **Tú también** — espero que él pueda darme respuesta a mi interrogante. ¿Por qué fui la única que sobrevivió aquel día?

— **¡Déjenme de ignorar!** — exclamo el vampiro de ojos jade a lo que Sting y yo volteamos a verlo

— **Bueno, entonces vayamos a otro lugar. Aquí no es seguro** — el oji azul se acerca a mí y me carga con sus brazos

— **Pero que es…** — Natsu intenta hablar pero es interrumpido por su semejante de rubia cabellera

— **Guarda silencio, Rosita. Si tienes algo que preguntar tendrás que esperar** — mi amigo de la niñez le da la espalda, conmigo entre sus brazos, y comienza a correr— **Sígueme, sé a dónde podemos ir** —

Veo al peli rosa gruñir antes de comenzar su andar….se ve bastante molesto e incómodo, ¿Qué tendrá?

.

.

Gracias a la gran velocidad que poseen mis acompañantes hemos llegado rápidamente a una ciudad comercial. Ahora estamos a salvo de otros vampiros, pero no libres de problemas, ya que estamos en un territorio con una fuerte seguridad gracias a los Inherts.

Aunque sé que Natsu y Sting se pueden transformar en humanos eso no me calma del todo, el peli rosa vampiro y yo aún estamos siendo buscados por mis semejantes, por lo que con mucha cautela nos movemos entre las calles y las personas hasta que conseguimos un sitio el cual pueda ser seguro para nosotros, el cual es una pequeña posada de los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

Bien….esto es un poco desagradable.

No lo digo por el aspecto del lugar….sino por lo que hay.

El aroma de las bebidas alcohólicas combinado con el de las drogas llega a mis fosas nasales, eso me asquea.

También la apariencia de las personas es intimidante, creo que si estuviera sola me podrían atacar en cualquier momento…..que alegría que vengo acompañada.

— **No le temes a los vampiros, con quienes incluso peleas, ¿Pero si a los humanos? No dejas de sorprenderme incluso ahora que has crecido** — susurra el oji azul burlón en mi oído

— **Que gracioso, Sting** — no es eso…creo

— **Pero no niegas que estoy en lo correcto** —…..maldición

Aunque ha sido breve la conversación me ha tranquilizado un poco.

— **Una habitación para tres** — pide mi rubio acompañante de forma natural al encargado de la posada, el cual de forma silenciosa le entrega la llave con el número de la habitación

— **Último piso, a la izquierda** — responde secamente

— **Gracias** — dice con una gran sonrisa. Nos damos la vuelta y antes de subir por las escaleras se detiene y se gira levemente— **¡Ah! Buen señor, necesitaremos algo de privacidad, así que de favor no nos interrumpa…no quisiera que otros escuchen y terminen enterándose de lo que hacemos** — se voltea verme con una sonrisa pícara y me toma de la cintura a la vez que pasa su otro brazo sobre los hombros de Natsu— **Como vera, estaremos algo ocupados…usted me entiende ¿cierto?** —

Eh…. ¿¡EEEEHHHH!? ¡Sting, idiota! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta naturalidad!? ¡Harás que malpiensen de nosotros!

— **De acuerdo. Lo comprendo, señor** — ¿¡Comoooo!?

— **Je je, bueno…vámonos** —

Nos damos la vuelta de inmediato y comenzamos a subir rápidamente hasta que llegamos a la habitación que nos indicó el hombre y entramos sin dudarlo.

— **Finalmente estaremos tranquilos aunque sea por poco tiempo…pero está bien** — dice el oji azul tirándose a la única cama que hay en la habitación, la cual es grande…c-c-como para tres personas

— **¡ESTO NO ESTA PARA NADA BIEN!** **¿¡PORQUE DIJISTE ALGO TAN….TAN "A-ASI"!?** — gritamos Natsu y yo

Lo miro de reojo y él, al igual que yo, tiene el rostro completamente rojo….que tierno se ve.

…

¿¡Que dices, Lucy!? ¡Eso no deberías pensar ahora! Más bien deberías estar agradecida que él también este de acuerdo conmigo.

— **Calma, era la forma menos sospechosa de pedir privacidad** — ¿¡Pero acaso era necesario pedirla!? — **Sé que están pensando. Sí, era necesario si no queríamos que alguien escuchara lo que decimos. Estos lugares están plagados de curiosos y chismosos, no podríamos hablar como quisiéramos** — explica Sting a la vez que se sienta en la cama

— **Ya…veo** — creo que aún me faltan cosas por aprender

— **Entonces. ¿Cómo es que…** — nuevamente el oji jade es interrumpido por el rubio, mientras este le dirige una mirada seria y molesta

— **Primero las damas, Rosita. ¿Es que acaso no te enseñaron como ser un caballero?** — Mi amigo de ojos azules hace una seña para que me siente en la cama— **Bueno, la escuchamos señorita** — Sting está comportándose algo rudo con Natsu, ¿Por qué será?

Pero no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad que he esperado por años.

— **De acuerdo. Y te advierto que tengo varias preguntas para ti** — él solo me sonríe y asiente con su cabeza— **Bien… ¿Conoces a Natsu de algún lugar o porque lo tratas así?** —

— **Es la primera vez que veo a este sujeto. Y siéndote sincero, aparte de que no me da una buena espina, tampoco me agrada y no planeo tratar con él** — responde con sus brazos cruzados. Natsu, en cambio, lo mira pensativo….creí que se enojaría— **La otra es…** —

— **¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?** —

— **Vagando…como yo solo sé. No he podido encontrar mi lugar ideal** —

— **Y mi última pregunta…. ¿Porque no me mataron aquella vez?** —El rostro tranquilo del vampiro que conocí cuando era pequeña se transforma en uno sorprendido— **No te hagas, sé que tienes algo que ver o al menos sabes porque** —cierra sus ojos y suspira pesadamente mientras se lleva una mano a la cara

— **Sabias que ibas a preguntar eso…..tarde o temprano lo harías, solo estabas preparando el terreno** — recarga sus codos en sus piernas y entrelaza sus dedos frente a su rostro— **Sí, tienes razón….se porque te dejaron vivir aquel día** —finalmente levanta su mirada y sus ojos ven fijamente los míos— **Era porque aun tenías mi aroma. El pasar tanto tiempo juntos hizo que mi aroma se sobrepusiera al tuyo, pero esto solo lo podían detectar ellos. Por eso, en cuanto te vieron notaron mi aroma y te dejaron** —

— **¿Ese no debía ser un motivo mayor para matarme?** —

— **No…por lo que soy no podían hacerlo. Los de nuestra especie también saben apreciar su vida** —

— **¿Y que eres?...aparte de un vampiro** —

— **Un fugitivo demasiado peligroso….es todo lo que puedo decir** —

— **¿Por qué tu sola presencia es un peligro para mí? Eso lo sé de sobra…y por eso creo que me deberías de explicar lo que ocurre contigo** — cada palabra que digo me duele, ya que recuerdo lo que ocurrió con el pueblo y con mi familia. Además de que me molesta que él no sea completamente sincero conmigo. ¿Tanto le cuesta?... ¿Sera porque soy humana?

— **Sí, lo sé...pero entiende, no puedo** — entonces si es eso

— **Esta…bien. Creo que no importa eso por ahora** — digo para dar por terminado mi turno

— **Bueno…sigo yo** — habla Sting nuevamente con sus brazos cruzados— **Lucy… ¿Qué rayos haces con esa alimaña rosa? Y también, si quieres, quiero que me cuentes lo que paso contigo después de eso….hasta el día de hoy** —

La primera sé que puedo contestarla, pero la segunda petición no me parece justa.

— **Oye, tu rubio oxigenado. ¿No crees que eso es injusto? Tu no le das ninguna explicación clara pero tu pides una** — el tono de Natsu es serio y con cierta molestia

— **No creo que seas el mejor para decirme eso, rosita. Le dije si quiere…no la obligare a nada** —

— **Está bien, Natsu….gracias por mencionarlo** — sonrió esperando calmarlo, pero él en cambio voltea su mirada hacia otro lado

— **No es nada, Luce. Solo lo hice porque este sujeto tampoco me agrada** —

— **Sting, como ya lo mencione "esta alimaña rosa" es un querido amigo mío, su nombre es Natsu y es un sirviente** —espero que con el tono que he usado comprenda que no puede seguir tratándolo así— **Debido a un problema que tuvimos estamos siendo buscados por los Inherts. No es nada grave…es solo que la ideología de "los vampiros son enemigos de los humanos" nos llevó a esto** —

— **Lucy, muy pocos piensan como tú. Es normal que los demás humanos lo vean de ese modo, porque esa es también la verdad. Si no fuese así nuestras especies no estarían en guerra** — con sus ojos entrecerrados y un gesto irritado en su cara se dirige hacia el oji jade— **Entonces en resumidas cuentas…por culpa de este sujeto estas en problemas** —

— **Eso no es…** —

— **Sí, yo tengo la culpa** — afirma el vampiro de rosa cabellera, aunque su tono de voz y rostro no se vean decaídos o con culpabilidad— **Pero al menos me estoy haciendo cargo de ella por mis actos….yo no hui** —

Sting se ve sorprendido por las palabras de mi amigo, en cambio yo estoy aliviada…su actitud es distinta a la de hace poco.

— **Ahora, ya que Luce y tú terminaron, sigo yo** — con su dedo me señala y después al de pupilas azules— **… ¿¡COMO ES QUE USTEDES SE CONOCEN!?...** —

— **Esa es una larga historia. Tardare un poco en contártela pero no es nada del otro mundo** — respondo antes de contarle esa parte de mi pasado

.

.

.

.

* * *

Desde que me he relacionado con los vampiros de esa forma tan distinta a la que regularmente es, mi vida ha sufrido grandes giros inesperados.

Cuando conocí a Sting todo a mi entorno cambio….y con Natsu sucedió lo mismo. Ahora con ambos a mi lado no pudo haber sido la excepción.

A veces no logro comprender la rapidez en la que estos suceden, solo sé que ocurren y ya.

Cómo…esto: La destrucción de la ciudad comercial.

Nadie sabe sobre cómo comenzó esto; de repente los edificios y casas empezaron a estallar y a cubrirse de llamas, los gritos y el caos no tardó en aparecer….seguida de la aparición de los vampiros.

Solo estuvimos unos pocos días aquí y esto ha pasado... ¿Pero porque aquí? Esto puede ser raro, pero sospecho que tenga algo que ver con nosotros.

Sting es un peligroso fugitivo, y Natsu un vampiro buscado.

En cuanto el caos empezó no dude en salir a ayudar a la gente, pese a que mis dos acompañantes vieron esta como una oportunidad para escapar y movernos sin causar sospecha.

No voy a huir y hacerme de la vista gorda….eso me prometí a mí misma cuando decidí volverme Inhert.

Corro entre las calles en búsqueda de personas en líos o vampiros a los cuales enfrentar, ya no me interesa ser vista por otros de la misma profesión que yo.

 _Puedo escuchar claramente como pelean entre ellos…_

 _El palpable caos presente ante mis ojos…_

 _Y el aroma a sangre, humo y que desprenden los escombros es innegable…_

 _Claramente estamos en guerra._

Las personas que veo en problemas inmediatamente las auxilio, y a los vampiros que intentan atacarlas o herirlas combato, aunque tenga miedo al hacerlo.

— **¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí!** — escucho a una mujer desde lo alto de una torre semi destruida— **Una humana que tiene dos olores muy peculiares sobre ella** —

La veo dar un gran salto y caer frente a mí de cuclillas. Me olfatea un poco y después muestra una cara pensativa.

Ahora que la tengo bastante cerca puedo decir que se trata de un vampiro…pero las vestimentas me indican que se trata de un "caballero". Esos colores negros y plateados de la ropa, junto a ese tatuaje en su mejilla es todo lo que necesito para saber que estoy ante un oponente invencible.

— **Este aroma…si…sin duda es de ellos. Hacia algunos años que no lo volvía a percibir** — susurra la mujer pensativa mientras coloca su mano en su mentón— **Humana… ¿Con quién tengo el honor de estar?** —

¿Eh? ...¿Que dijo?

— **Oye, habla rápido, rubia** — su rojo cabello se mueve y me toma del cuello en menos de un pestañeo— **No tengo mucho tiempo, asquerosa y estúpida humana. Responde antes de que te destroce** —

Tengo miedo…mucho miedo. Nunca pensé que algo como esto pasaría.

— **Así que no vas a contestar…que pena** — su agarre se afloja y después me empuja, lo que hace que choque con una pared y la rompa— **Bueno…supongo que no les importara a ese cobarde de Natsu o a ese tipo de Sting lo que pase** —

Natsu….Sting…. ¿Los conoce?

— **Siempre dejando de lado sus responsabilidades…típico de esos dos** — su cabello pronto se ve rodeado de fuego y me ataca, pero con fortuna logro esquivarlo y capturarlo con mi látigo

— **N-no t-te permitiré…que hables así de ellos** — el miedo y el dolor no me permiten hablar bien. El cuerpo me tiembla y mi corazón palpita alocado

— **¿Por qué?** — pregunta curiosa la vampiresa, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado

— **Porque ambos son mis preciados y queridos amigos** —

La peli roja sin esfuerzo alguno zafa su pelo del agarre con mi arma, con este mismo toma una de mis piernas y me lanza a otro lado.

— **En vez de causarme gracias me ha provocado un gran asco… ¿Esos sujetos y tú, una inmunda y debilucha humana, amigos?** — El cabello que rodea mi extremidad es rodeado nuevamente por llamas, lo que provoca que mi pierna comience a ser quemada— **Que horror…que estupidez…que deshonra para los de mi especie. Esa bromita tuya la pagaras caro** —

Me suelta e inmediatamente me golpea en el estómago, lo cual me manda lejos de ella.

No puedo hacer nada para contratacar…y menos puedo huir ahora que mi pierna esta quemada.

 _Duele…_

 _Duele…_

 _Duele mucho._

 _Tengo miedo…_

 _Ayuda…_

 _Que alguien me salve._

 _Moriré a este paso._

— **Deja de llorar y lamentarte como el insecto que eres y respóndeme esto, rubiecita** — la mujer llega hasta donde estoy y presiona mi estómago con su pie— **Si eres "amiga" de esos dos, entonces sabrás mucho sobre ellos…su pasado, su relaciones con otros vampiros y principalmente su papel en esta guerra** —

Si, lo se…no también como quisiera pero me han contado.

Natsu es un vampiro sirviente, que al fallar en una misión ha estado huyendo.

Sting es un vampiro peligroso y fugitivo que está cansado de esta guerra sin sentido y busca un lugar donde pueda vivir en paz.

Ambos son amables, confiables, divertidos, fuertes y diferentes.

— **Se lo que estás pensando…pero déjame decirte algo. Esos dos te han mentido, rubia estúpida** — puedo sentir como aplica mayor fuerza en su pierna, y yo soy incapaz de hacer algo al respecto— **Si ellos no confiaban plenamente en nosotros, aun viniendo de la misma raza, menos lo harán en ti. No te creas la gran cosa solo por estar con ellos maldita humana** —

— **E….e…..s…o…no…e….s….c….i…e…..r…..t-to…** — respondo molesta, intentado ignorar el dolor y el miedo que tengo para poder hablar

La vampiresa lanza una gran carcajada, para después patearme furiosa en un costado y lanzarme otra vez lejos de ella.

En cuanto mi cuerpo se detiene, ella no pierde el tiempo y toma mi cabeza y me levanta; luego, con gran fuerza comienza a presionarla como si deseara aplastarla, mientras puedo sentir como sus uñas se van clavando en mi.

Grito a tal punto de lastimarme la garganta e intento desesperadamente alejarme de ella, pero no puedo, nada de lo que haga tiene efecto.

— **Solo porque me has hecho reír un poco te diré algo antes de que mueras** — dice lo suficientemente alto para que la escuche— **…La verdad sobre tus supuestos "amigos"….** —

La sangre comienza a escurrir de mi cabeza, producto de sus garras, las cuales amenazan con destrozarme el cráneo.

— ************************* — no puedo oír lo que dice, ni siquiera leer sus labios

No se por cuánto tiempo seguiré aguantando, pero no creo que sea por mucho.

Me estoy quedando sin energías, y mi consciencia se siente débil.

— **¡LUCYYYYYY!** — grita alguien. La presión desaparece y mi cuerpo cae

No puedo hablar, ni moverme….estoy al bode de la inconciencia.

Pero, segundos antes que se desvanezca logro escuchar algo inquietante.

Algo tan grande que cambiaría mi forma de ver a Natsu, destrozando la supuesta verdad que él me había dicho.

— **Tiempo sin vernos, Conde Dragneel** —

— **¡FLAREEEE!** —

— **¿Se ha divertido jugando con esa inútil y tonta humana?** —

Entonces… ¿Es cierto? ¿Él de verdad me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo?

Eso quiere decir que no hay confianza entre nosotros y menos una relación amistosa… ¿Es porque soy humana? ¿Por eso?

Siento una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla, y después todo se vuelve oscuro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Aquí de nuevo su torpe escrito, Tsukiyo-san! Perdonen la demora, pero el semestre no me permitió actualizar hasta ahora….muchas gracias por su paciencia.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente dudo tenerlo pronto, ya que me quiero poner al tanto con mis fics pendientes y aparte estaré ocupada con actividades extra escolares, sí, incluso en vacaciones estaré ocupada con asuntos de la escuela porque la escritora es una loca del trabajo.

Bueno, como siempre saben que acepto de todo. No duden en hacerme saber si les gusto o no, si veo apoyo puede que me apure en actualizar (ewe).

Que pasen unas lindas vacaciones (:3) y nos vemos después.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Guerra**

— _Y por eso es que yo…— Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

 ***SALUDOS***


	6. Guerra (Natsu)

— **Perdonen la demora, decidí enfocarme en otros fics en lugar de este debido al gran avance que tiene (considerando que solo queda un capítulo aparte de este), por eso hasta ahora lo estoy actualizando…y también por la escuela, la cual me exprimió como no tienen idea y apenas finalizo mi periodo de clases** — suspira con cansancio y resignación la escritora— **Bueno, sin más demora…..PREPAREN…APUNTEN….. ¡FUEGOOOOO!** —

— **¡Hey! Se supone que YO debo de presentar este capítulo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?** — interroga la peli gris (quien acaba de llegar a la habitación) a su creadora

— **Tenía que explicar el porqué de mi ausencia en este fic** —

— **Yo lo pude haber hecho** —

— **Sí, pudiste…pero no, mejor yo. Tú eras capaz de montar una obra de teatro con mi situación** —

— **¡Claro que no!** — La oji morados oculta en su espalda el gran monto de hojas— **Eso me ofende… ¿Acaso no confías en mí?** —

— **No** — Satsuki mira sorprendida y con la boca abierta a su acompañante— **¿Qué? Recuerda que una de nuestras frases es "** _ **la sinceridad ante todo**_ **"** —

— **Pudiste haber sido menos cruel** —

— **No eres la mejor persona para decirme eso** —

* * *

Notas:

— **Hola** (dialogo del presente)

—" _Hola"_ (dialogo del pasado)

* * *

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MANGAKA HIRO MASHIMA… ¿CREEN QUE SAQUE ALGUN NUEVO MANGA PRONTO?

.

.

.

.

" **GUERRA"**

.

.

.

.

 **El día que apareció Sting…**

— **¡Luce, aléjate de él!** — grito a la vez que me coloco en frente de ella. Ese de Eucliffe, esto es demasiado malo… ¿Por qué esta aquí?... ¿Acaso vendrá a…?— **¿Qué rayos haces aquí, maldito?** —

Trate de lo que se trate debo de encontrar una forma de huir junto a Lucy, si tratar con esbirros y sirvientes ya era peligroso, estar con él es casi sinónimo de muerte para nosotros.

En el peor de lo casos, tendré que hacer " _eso_ " si quiero seguir con vida, pero antes de eso tengo que hacer que ella se vaya o tendré que explicarle muchas cosas que personalmente no quiero.

—… **Tu….** —maldición, supongo que lo hare antes de que diga alguna otra palabra y me delate— **¿Quién eres?** —…. ¿Eh?... ¿¡Pero qué carajo!? ¿¡Esta bromeando!? ¡QUE NO ME JODA!

— **Emmmm…. ¿Ocurre algo?** — pregunta mi acompañante de rubios cabellos confundida

No ocurre nada de qué preocuparte…. ¡Como si eso pasara! ¿¡Que está planeando ese oxigenado!?

— **Lucy… ¿Quién es la alimaña que esta contigo?** —…. ¿Me desconoce?... ¿¡Como que alimaña!? ¿¡Y porque la trata con tanta familiaridad y confianza!? ¿¡Que chingados ocurre!?

— **No es ninguna alimaña, Sting. Su nombre es Natsu, y cómo puedes ver es uno de los tuyos…un vampiro** — y para el colmo ella lo trata de la misma manera

— **Creo que tienes mucho que explicarme, Lucy** — también a mi tiene mucho que decirme, porque no entiendo nada de lo que pasa

— **Tú también** — dice la aludida

— **¡Déjenme de ignorar!** — exclamo molesto de ser únicamente un espectador ¡Yo también quiero respuestas carajo!

— **Bueno, entonces vayamos a otro lugar. Aquí no es seguro** — ¿Me acaba de ignorar? ¿Qué rayos sucede? Dijo "vayamos"…. ¿¡Porque dejaría que él viniera con nosotros!?...¿¡Y porque rayos la está cargando!? ¡No voy a permitir eso!

— **Pero que es…** — antes de que termine de hablar el otro vampiro me mira molesto y serio

— **Guarda silencio, Rosita. Si tienes algo que preguntar tendrás que esperar** — supongo que aunque no quiera estar de acuerdo debo de aceptar— **Sígueme, sé a dónde podemos ir** — Aunque no entiendo porque él es quien se lleva a Luce y no yo, él es el extraño y peligroso aquí, no yo

Estaré vigilando muy de cercas al imbécil…en caso de que haga algo raro no dudare en cortarle la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Después de tan vergonzosa escena con el encargado del hotel y la charla que la Inhert ha tenido con él no he notado nada fuera de lo normal, es más, creo que Sting es quien está siendo cauteloso conmigo.

— **Bien… ¿Conoces a Natsu de algún lugar o porque lo tratas así?** — pregunta la oji chocolate

— **Es la primera vez que veo a este sujeto. Y siéndote sincero, aparte de que no me da una buena espina, tampoco me agrada y no planeo tratar con él** — responde el vampiro de la noble familia Eucliffe

Vaya que sabe mentir, porque si no mal recuerdo al menos nos conocemos desde hace unos 300 años.

— **¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?** — vuelve a preguntar la joven

— **Vagando, como yo solo sé. No he podido encontrar mi lugar ideal** —

Entonces sí que se conocen desde hace algunos años, pero…. ¿Porque ha estado vagando? Se supone que al tener un rango de Conde debería estar más que ocupado y lejos de esta guerra.

— **Y mi última pregunta…. ¿Porque no me mataron aquella vez?** — ¿Qué?

— **Era porque aun tenías mi aroma. El pasar tanto tiempo juntos hizo que mi aroma se sobrepusiera al tuyo, pero esto solo lo podían detectar ellos. Por eso, en cuanto te vieron notaron mi aroma y te dejaron** — contesta el oxigenado

Esto me da una pista del porque se conocen.

— **¿Ese no debía ser un motivo mayor para matarme?** —

— **No…por lo que soy no podían hacerlo. Los de nuestra especie también saben apreciar su vida** —

Ciertamente si la hubiesen atacado, entonces él posiblemente los hubiera destazado al enterarse de lo que habría sucedido, especialmente si son tan cercanos como me lo están haciendo creer. El haberla intentado matar hubiese sido como ir en contra de él, pero ir en contra de un Conde es sinónimo de muerte para todos los vampiros, a excepción del Rey.

Claro que solo esto se aplica para los que están por debajo de nosotros, porque si eso se aplicara para los que están en nuestro mismo nivel entonces no me habría ocurrido " _eso_ " y ella estaría con vida….todo sería diferente para mí.

— **¿Y que eres?...aparte de un vampiro** — Lucy…esa pregunta, incluso para mí, es bastante delicada y compleja a la vez de responder

— **Un fugitivo demasiado peligroso, es todo lo que puedo decir** — ¿Fugitivo? ¿¡Como que fugitivo!? Era obvio que no le revelaría a ella el título que posee, pero eso me ha sorprendido, el que es uno soy yo, ¿¡Que rayos ha estado pasando!?

La plática continúo su curso, ahora con el oji azul preguntándole a la joven Heartfilia.

— **Entonces en resumidas cuentas…por culpa de este sujeto estas en problemas** —

— **Eso no es…** — Lucy intenta negarlo, sin embargo, yo….

— **Sí, yo tengo la culpa** — afirmo, a lo que el Conde Eucliffe me mira con más intensidad— **Pero al menos me estoy haciendo cargo de ella por mis actos….yo no hui** —

Sting se ve sorprendido por lo que le dije y no me dice nada, él sabe perfectamente que lo que hizo fue huir en vez de protegerla.

La habitación se queda en silencio unos segundos, creo que es mi turno de interrogar.

— **Ahora, ya que Luce y tú terminaron, sigo yo** — con mi dedo señalo acusadoramente al chupa sangre oxigenado y este me ve con un ligero tic— **… ¿¡COMO ES QUE USTEDES SE CONOCEN!?...** —

— **Esa es una larga historia. Tardare un poco en contártela pero no es nada del otro mundo** — dice la femenina mientras suelta una ligera risilla

Ya era hora….

.

.

.

.

En cuanto las dudas (o la mayoría de ellas) fueron resueltas decidimos comer algo, para después ir a descansar, aunque en realidad tanto el "desconocido" como yo no lo necesitamos…o al menos no tanto como los humanos, por lo que Lucy en estos momentos se encuentra durmiendo sola en la habitación. Lo necesita, estos días han sido muy difíciles para nosotros y ahora es cuando finalmente se puede relajar un poco.

Justo en estos momentos me dirijo al techo del hotel, donde seguramente ha de estar mi semejante. Necesito respuestas de lo que le ha ocurrido, pero seguramente no me las daría, ya que desde " _ese incidente_ " fui tachado de traidor y fugitivo.

Nadie de los que me conoce me daría información al respecto, y menos otro conde.

— **¿Qué quieres, Rosita?** — me pregunta con molestia al instante en que llego a mi destino, era de esperarse de alguien de nuestro nivel

— **No eres tan imbécil como para no saberlo** — contesto serio

— **Je… ¿Y porque crees que diré lo que quieres?** — me cuestiona sin girarse a verme

— **Porque al igual que yo… tú pareces estar en contra de la guerra, fuiste desterrado y no quieres volver a lastimar a los humanos. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente** — él a los pocos segundos comienza a reír por lo que he dicho, y en cuanto se calma me mira enojado

— **Dragneel, no me metas en el mismo saco que tú, maldito cobarde hipócrita** — susurra serio mientras camina hacia mí— **Tu siempre estuviste en las filas delanteras de la pelea. No había humano o Inhert que pudiera ir en tu contra. Si hay alguien que dudo que no quiera volver a lastimar humanos, eres tu** —

Eso no lo puedo negar.

— **Después de todo, tú y Jiemma estaban compitiendo para ver quién era el que ocupaba el puesto como "nuevo Rey vampiro"** —escuchar mi antiguo objetivo y el nombre del hombre que destrozo mi vida me provoca náuseas y cólera— **Nunca te pusiste a pensar sobre la verdad o las motivaciones detrás de la lucha, solo derramaste sangre de los de nuestra especie y de nuestros "enemigos"** — con cada palabra que dice su mirada se va oscureciendo, y lentamente el color azul de sus ojos se va transformando en el que caracteriza a los vampiros— **Así que no me metas en el mismo saco que tú, maldito** —

Sí, tiene razón…no sé porque lo hice.

De entre los cinco condes, Sting fue el que se mantuvo alejado de la guerra lo más lejos que pudo; si intervenía era por órdenes del Rey o porque algunos de los nuestros necesitaba apoyo…especialmente si se trataba de Rogue o yo.

No lo hacía porque fuese un cobarde, le diera flojera o por irresponsable…lo hacía porque desde siempre cuestiono el origen de la guerra y porque nunca tuvo un buen motivo para participar. Cuando tenía la oportunidad siempre nos hacía saber sus dudas, interrogativas, quejas y entre más cosas que salían a flote debido a su inconformidad.

Su pensamiento siempre fue distinto al de los demás, solo " _ella_ " y Rogue lo apoyaban, ambos concordaban con lo que decía, sin embargo solo podían darle palabras de apoyo debido a las circunstancias.

La familia de Cheney tenía un pensamiento de siempre mantener vivo el orgullo y el honor de ser un vampiro, lo que obligaba a Rogue a cumplir su rol como representante de su linaje en la guerra.

Y ella, Lisanna, no tenía voz ni voto en las juntas de los condes, a diferencia de su hermana Mirajeane, quien participaba activamente en la lucha con la motivación de proteger a su familia y a los de su especie.

Él era totalmente diferente a mí, quien sin dudar o sin que me lo dijeran participaba la guerra con la ambición de ser el próximo " _Rey vampiro_ ".

Lo que hice pensando en cumplir el sueño de mi fallecido hermano mayor, Zeref, se terminó volviendo mi propia y más grande meta. A nuestro Rey actual, Acnología, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, por lo que la competencia entre los representantes de las 5 familias nobles por el trono comenzó desde hace 300 años. Por mi hermano y mi orgullo de pertenecer a la misma familia que el Rey actual, yo definitivamente tenía que ser el siguiente que dominara a nuestra especie.

Pero… lo que ocurrió hace poco más de 100 años hizo que todo lo que había logrado obtener fuera destrozado en tan solo una noche.

Fecha en que perdí todo: mi título de conde, las personas que comandaba, mi poder, mi orgullo….y a mi prometida.

— **Sí…tienes razón, soy un cobarde hipócrita. Cobarde por no poder hacerle frente a mi situación y huir. Hipócrita porque desde ese entonces finalmente comprendí a lo que te referías durante todos esos años, y ahora que solo quiero poder vivir en paz acepto a los humanos** — murmuro, aunque más que para el vampiro que me acompaña esas palabras iban dirigidas a mí

—… **Esta bien…supongo que puedo explicarte unas cosas a cambio que tú también lo hagas** — ¿Por qué repentinamente cambio de opinión?— **Solo hay dos cosas que quiero saber: La relación que tienes con Lucy y…..lo que ocurrió aquella noche** —

Creo que era de esperarse que me pidiera eso.

— **De acuerdo. Lo que yo quiero saber es la versión de los hechos de "ese" incidente que los demás vampiros conocen, lo que ha pasado contigo y la situación actual de la guerra** —

— **Me parece justo** — no parece mentir, eso me relaja…aunque, el recordar lo que paso esa noche aun me pesa, especialmente por lo impotente que fui

— **Lo que ocurrió fue…** —

.

.

.

.

Desde la plática que tuve con el ex-conde (como yo) las cosas se calmaron entre nosotros, aunque él de vez en cuando solía disimular lo contrario frente a Lucy para evitar sospechas.

Sting, a diferencia mío, no fue traicionado por ninguno de los nuestros. Su caso fue que en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido en mi familia decidió investigar por su cuenta debido a lo extraño que se le hacía el caso. Ese acto no fue bien visto ante los ojos de los demás condes y el Rey…llegando a tomarlo como una " _traición_ ", por " _ayudar_ " a un criminal (yo) y como castigo se le impuso la obligación de participar activamente en la guerra como debía de ser, arrebatándole también la opción de participar en las decisiones y su libre albedrio.

Sin embargo, no lo soporto por muchos años y se exilió, dejando sus súbditos y familia a cargo de Rogue; eso era de esperarse, su libertad es de suma importancia.

Todo esto ocurrió hace casi 60 años.

Desde entonces ha sido perseguido por las tropas de los condes Orland y Strauss, mientras él busca las verdades y una manera de acabar con la guerra.

— _Los humanos y los vampiros no somos muy distintos los unos de los otros, así como hay buenos también hay malos. Si las razones de esto no justifican el derramamiento de sangre que ha habido todos estos años, entonces yo me encargare de terminar esto_ —

Si esto se tratase de alguna novela o historia, posiblemente él sería el carismático protagonista, pero las cosas no son así.

Además, estoy seguro que por esa mentalidad y actitud el viejo Orland finalmente lo considero una amenaza para sus planes y por eso esta tras él, a diferencia de la albina que lo hace por su deber.

Sí que la tenido difícil. Pero ahora que conocemos mutuamente nuestras situaciones estamos dispuestos apoyarnos; priorizando la seguridad y el bienestar de Luce, arreglaremos su problema y después ya veremos que hacer…tal vez me una a él para acabar esta guerra, tal y como " _ella_ " quería.

—" _Natsu… ¿No crees que las cosas serían mejor si esto acabara? Para mí, ver este mundo sin miedo y en paz sería lo más reconfortante_ " —

Antes eso no me interesaba, sin embargo, actualmente la paz era lo que más deseaba. Más ahora que estaba buscando a la Inhert novata en medio de la ciudad en llamas.

Nadie supo sobre cómo comenzó, pero repentinamente los edificios y las casas empezaron a estallar y a cubrirse de fuego, los gritos y el caos se propago rápidamente y enseguida sus semejantes aparecieron.

Solo llevábamos unos pocos días aquí y esto había pasado...y la posible gran razón éramos nosotros: los dos ex-condes altamente buscados. Debíamos de escapar lo más rápido posible, pero la Heartfilia se negó y se alejó de nosotros con tal de ayudar a los suyos. Debido al caos la perdimos de vista, por lo que nos dividimos para buscarla.

Esto me preocupa bastante, en esta situación cualquiera puede matarla o atraparla…y si están detrás de nosotros, ella sin duda será atacada.

 _El corazón me late rápidamente…_

 _Mi cuerpo tiembla…._

 _Mi respiración es apresurada…_

 _Tengo miedo._

No por mí, sino por ella y el peligro en el que la he metido. Aunque el tiempo en el que he convivido con Luce ha sido poco, fue suficiente para que le tomara cariño.

En estos 100 años que llevo exiliado he aprendido muchas cosas, pero nunca cree un lazo estrecho con un humano…hasta que ella apareció.

Con su extraña actitud, forma de pensar y acciones logro ganarse mi aprecio.

Por eso mismo, tengo que sacarla de aquí.

Abruptamente salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar una voz familiar…

— **Si ellos no confiaban plenamente en nosotros, aun viniendo de la misma raza, menos lo harán en ti. No te creas la gran cosa solo por estar con ellos maldita humana** —

¿¡Flare Corona!?

¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

¿Con quién está hablando?

Pero, a los pocos segundos me entero de la peor manera que hubiera querido.

El olor de la carne quemada y de la sangre me dicen quién es.

…

¡LUCY!

Antes de que siquiera lo piense ya estoy corriendo rápidamente en su auxilio. El aroma de la sangre se intensifica, así como también puedo percibir el de mi ex-caballero.

Finalmente, cuando llego puedo ver como Flare mira burlona a la oji chocolates, a quien sostiene fuertemente de su cabeza con la intención de aplastársela.

— **Ellos son nada más y nada menos que…** —

— **¡LUCYYYYYY!** — grito, interrumpiendo a Corona. No lo dudo y me lanzo hacia ella, logrando que suelte a la rubia

— **Tiempo sin vernos, Conde Dragneel** — dice alejada de mi la peli roja….esa maldita

— **¡FLAREEEE!** — exclamo furioso al verla probando la sangre de mi amiga que impregna sus dedos

— **¿Se ha divertido jugando con esa inútil y tonta humana?** — Esa pregunta hace que mi ira aumente y que desee arrancarle la cabeza en este mismo instante— **Por lo visto sí** —dice con un tono molesto— **Entonces en realidad prefiere a los humanos que a nosotros, como ese imbécil de Eucliffe… ¿¡Por esta escoria nos abandonó a todos!?** — grita con una mirada afligida que me sorprende un poco

Cierto, todos los que estaban a mi mando…desde mis caballeros hasta esbirros y mismos miembros de la familia creen que los abandone y traicione. Eso claramente hirió sus orgullos y dignidad al pensar que pisotee la fidelidad y devoción con la que me sirvieron…así como su confianza.

— **Bueno…eso…ya no importa. Estamos mejor con el Conde Orland** — ¿Q-que acaba de decir?

—" _Ahora…reclamare todo lo que tienes como mío_ " —

Así que en verdad lo hizo. Cuando Sting me lo dijo no lo podía creer, pero escucharlo de alguien que alguna vez peleo a mi lado es diferente.

— **Y bien… ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto, maldito traidor?** — pregunta con su cabello listo para atacarme

No importa lo que diga, es la versión "oficial" contra la mía. Lo que diga no me creerá.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es pelear, proteger a Lucy y huir de aquí. Si hago " _eso_ " por supuesto que la mataría…pero el peso de la realidad ha apaciguado mi sed de sangre.

— **Sí…lamento lo que han pasado por mí. No espero que me perdonen** — susurro en respuesta

No tengo intenciones de matarla…pero eso no quiere decir que no pelee. Supongo que tarde o temprano debía de hacerlo.

Muerdo mi muñeca y deshago el sello que yo mismo me coloque.

Ya no quería volver a usar mi poder original en una pelea debido a que siempre me recordaba lo imponente que fui aquella noche, pero ahora lo necesitaba si quiero derrotarla y proteger a la rubia que yace en el suelo detrás mí.

Puedo sentir mi poder recorrer cada fibra de mi ser nuevamente, y enseguida mi cuerpo es cubierto por llamas.

— **Espero que estés lista, Flare** — su mirada se ha vuelto nerviosa, pero aun así su cabello se cubre por fuego para después saltar hacia mí— **(Lo siento….y gracias por todas las décadas que me serviste fielmente)** — pienso antes de que mis llamas y las de ella choquen

.

.

.

.

Esta celda es fría y silenciosa pese a que Sting está conmigo; sé que él está muy molesto porque no fui capaz de proteger a Lucy y por eso no me ha dirigido la palabra. Todo lo que nos queda hacer es esperar buenas noticias sobre ella.

Tras mi triunfo contra la vampiresa de cabellos rojos aparecieron refuerzos de los Inherts, que curiosamente pertenecían al mismo gremio que la rubia, se trataba de "Fairy Tail". Y, entre el escuadrón que fue para salvar la ciudad, apareció la maestra de Luce.

La reconocí de inmediato en cuanto nos vio por sus ropas y aspecto; tal y como mi amiga me había dicho, la mujer destacaba por su armadura y cabello escarlata.

Ella también sabía quién era yo, dado a que estaba enterada de la "traición" que su aprendiz cometió por esconder a un vampiro de cabello rosado. La peli roja estaba dispuesta a matarme y a llevarse a la Heartfilia, pero intervino el ex-conde de cabellos rubios revelando su naturaleza vampira.

Al parecer había estado actuando como un habitante humano del pueblo para buscarnos en cuanto se dio cuenta que los refuerzos habían llegado, pero en cuanto vio el estado de la oji chocolates en el suelo y a mí con una espada a punto de ser clavada en el cuello no dudo en interferir olvidándose de su actuación.

—" _Señorita, ¿No cree que sería una oportunidad mal aprovechada si matara a un Conde en estado deplorable?"_ — Dijo para llamar la atención de la Inhert activa y los que estuvieran cercas— _"Tal vez podríamos colaborar…a cambio de que salven a la rubia y nos permitan arreglar "ese" peculiar asunto"_ —

Lo que llevo a que nos arrestaran y colocaran bastantes hechizos y sellos para restringir nuestro poder.

—" _Hablaremos una vez que ella mejore"_ — hablo el oji azul antes de que entráramos a la celda

—" _¿Cómo sabemos que no planean algo?"_ — cuestiono la mujer de armadura

—" _Lo juramos por nuestros nombres y nuestras cabezas si así lo desea_ "— tal y como dijo el rubio así fue. Colocaron una maldición en nuestros cuellos en caso de que mintiéramos o rompiéramos el trato

Eso nos lleva a la actualidad. No sé cuántos días han pasado, solo espero que Luce este bien.

— **A partir de ahora puede que las cosas cambien** — rompe el silencio Sting, me es extraño que hable ahora

— **¿A qué te refieres?** — pregunto con duda

— **Que no creas que te podre salvar el trasero siempre, tienes que aprender tú, porque, por lo que veo, te aislaste del mundo por completo mientras huías** — me dice el rubio, y da justo en el blanco— **Y eso te vuelve un gran ignorante de nuestra situación, así que ten cuidado cuando abras la boca** —

— **Lo haces sonar como si nuestra vida estuviera en peligro** — creo que está siendo muy exagerado

— **Se lo que estás pensando, por lo que te diré algo…no lo digo por nosotros, lo digo por el bienestar de Lucy** — ¿¡Ella!? ¿Por qué? — **No sé si te estás haciendo el idiota, si lo olvidaste o de verdad no lo captas, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo entenderás** —

— **Explica-…** —

— **Calla, finalmente han venido** — me interrumpe el Eucliffe con un tono serio y después se escucha el sonido de una puerta abrirse

El eco producido por el andar de varias personas me pone en alerta, especialmente al reconocer uno de los olores de esas personas, el cual le pertenece a la mujer de cabellos carmesíes.

Me recargo en la pared de la estructura de concreto que nos encierra y me siento en el suelo, a la vez que cruzo mis brazos y cierro mis ojos….estoy un poco nervioso con lo que me ha dicho mi semejante, debo admitir.

— **Los estábamos esperando** — comenta el rubio justo en el momento en que nuestros visitantes se colocan frente a nuestra celda— **Se tardaron un poco. Estaba empezando a creer que me habían engañado** —

— **Cumplimos nuestra parte. Es hora que ustedes hagan lo mismo** — hablo la mujer con un tono firme

— **Mmmm, ¿Cómo sé que no me están mintiendo?** — pregunta divertido, sin embargo, sé que tras esa fachada relajada se encuentra totalmente alerta

— **No te preocupes, estoy justo aquí** — interviene una voz que conozco bastante bien, haciendo que abra mis ojos y la vea de reojo

—… **Lucy…** — susurra el oji azul sorprendido— **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** —

— **Exigió asistir al interrogatorio, por lo que se le permitió dada su relación con ustedes** —dijo uno de los dos hombres que acompaña a la pelirroja, que es de cabellos azules y posee un tatuaje rojo en su rostro

— **¿Por qué no solo dicen que en realidad quieren investigarnos a los tres de forma conjunta y que planean usar a Lucy para sacarnos información hasta que queden satisfechos? …¿O me equivoco?** — el ambiente inmediatamente se volvió pesado y frio después de lo mencionado por Sting, enserio... ¿No se suponía que el cuidadoso debía de ser yo y no él?— **Esta bien, me calmo. Lo siento. Sin embargo, me agrada que la gente sea sincera, si no lo es puedo llegar a tener una lengua afilada como lo acaban de ver** —

— **Si así son las cosas, entonces, supongo que no puedo negar que tampoco es que estuvieras del todo equivocado** — vuelve a hablar la mujer de armadura con el ceño fruncido mientras ve directo a los ojos al vampiro de cuencas azules, quien sonríe levemente— **De acuerdo, basta de charla, comenzaremos con el interrogatorio y quisiera que nos…** —

—… **¿Quiénes son ustedes dos realmente?** — Interrumpe la rubia rápidamente con una voz firme pero a la vez temerosa— **… ¿Realmente son condes?** —

Ante sus preguntas giro mi cabeza al lado contrario de donde se encuentran los humanos, solo para evitar ver a Lucy; en cambio, Sting suelta un suspiro y se acerca a la reja de la celda.

— **Sí, eso es verdad** — de reojo lo veo hacer una reverencia con una mano sobre su pecho, mientras que lleva su otro brazo hacia su espalda— **Mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe. Uno de los cinco condes que dominan sobre los vampiros** — el rubio camina hacia mí, tomándome inesperadamente de los cabellos para llevarme hasta la reja— **Y él es el conde Natsu Dragneel** —

— **¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!** — protesto ante su brusco trato

— **¿Y me podrían decir, con quienes tenemos el gusto de estar?** — pregunta, ignorando mis quejas…maldito

—… **Erza Scarlet. Inhert activo clase S** —

— **Gray Fullbuster. Inhert activo** —

— **Jellal Fernandez. Inhert activo clase S** —

El conde de rubios cabellos soltó un silbido, después que los tres inherts se terminara de presentar, a la vez que suelta mi cabeza para aplaudir.

— **Con que estamos frente a personajes reconocidos, eso me halaga** — comenta sonriente

— **¿Sabes sobre nosotros?** — cuestiona el peli negro serio

— **Por supuesto. YO NO HE VAGADO EN VANO por mucho tiempo en el mundo** —... ¿Porque presiento que eso iba dirigido a mí? — **Los reyes de las hadas, Titania y Oberón** — menciona, señalando a la peli roja y al hombre del tatuaje— **Y, aunque no seas tan fuerte como ellos, aun así eres reconocido…."Alquimista de hielo"** — dice, dirigiéndose al hombre de cabellos oscuros

— **Que un conde sepa de nosotros es un honor** — la portadora de la armadura lleva su espada al cuello del vampiro de pupilas azules, deteniendo la punta justo al entrar en contacto de la piel de mi semejante— **Y también un peligro** —

Esto no se ve bien.

— **Maestra, por favor, deténgase** — pide Lucy, quien intenta acercarse a la otra mujer, pero una capa de hielo que cubre sus pies lo evita

— **Un movimiento en falso, Lucy, y no respondo** — habla amenazadoramente el peli negro

— **¿Qué quieres?** — pregunta la mentora de la inhert novata con un tono molesto

— **N-necesito preguntarle algo** — responde la rubia sin vacilar

Titania, vacilante, de manera lenta envaina su espada, mientras con un movimiento con su mano le ordena al alquimista que haga desaparecer su poder.

— **Sting…. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste?** —Interroga la Heartfilia nerviosa— **Que abandonaste la guerra y deseas ver todo el mundo** —

— **Sí… ¿Por?** — responde de inmediato el aludido sin dudar

— **¿¡Un conde abandono la guerra!? Eso no me lo creo** — dice el peli azul sorprendido

— **No solo uno, somos dos** — menciona, a la vez que me señala— **Ambos dejamos la guerra** —

— **Explícate** — ordena la maestra de Luce

— **Está bien, pero dudo que me crean** —el Eucliffe se sienta en el piso y suspira— **Entre todos los condes fui el menos allegado a la confrontación. Nunca participe por iniciativa propia, a menos que me lo ordenara el rey. Por curiosidad busque las razones de la guerra….y al final no encontré nada, entonces me pregunte ¿Por qué peleamos?** —

—" **Los humanos lo hacen para sobrevivir. Los vampiros por orgullo"** — dice Lucy pensativa— **Eso me dijiste** —

— **Conque aun lo recuerdas** —susurra Sting para después sonreír levemente— **Me negué a continuar participando y abandone la guerra, así como también mi título. Los que estaban bajo mi mando fueron puestos a cargo de otro conde y ahora soy buscado** —

— **Por eso dijiste que eras peligroso** — comenta la novata, entendiendo la situación del rubio….ahora solo falto yo

— **¿Y él?** — pregunta el alquimista de hielo con su mirada sobre mi….rayos, no quisiera hablar sobre " _eso_ ".

— **No soy quien para contarles…solo puedo decirles que su situación es completamente distinta a la mía en todos los sentidos** — responde mi semejante

Me pregunto si lo hizo por respeto a mi caso…o por quererse zafar de la situación.

Todos posan sus ojos sobre mí, esperando mi explicación, supongo que debo decirles algo.

— **Me vi obligado a hacerlo, es todo lo que diré** — es un tema complicado para mí, a pesar de todos los años que han pasado desde ese entonces

Después de mi corta respuesta no me insistieron más, pero su atención, pese a que únicamente interrogaron a Sting, seguía sobre mí.

El rubio fue liberado de la celda y escoltado fuera de la habitación, al parecer quieren hacer un trato con él, y dada mi poca cooperación decidieron dejarme aquí. No me importaría en realidad, sino fuese porque, cuando creí que estaría solo, por la puerta nuevamente entro Lucy con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

Cerré mis ojos y decidí ignorarla, a lo que ella, en silencio se sentó frente a mí. Pensé que al hacer eso, en algún momento se marcharía….pero no fue así.

— **¿Por qué sigues aquí?** —pregunte irritado después de un largo tiempo con su incomoda presencia

— **No me iré hasta que me digas porque abandonaste la guerra y huyes** —respondió firme y con el ceño fruncido, está molesta conmigo

— **Tsk, te quedaras a vivir aquí, idiota** — al menos ya se lo que busca, aunque eso ya me lo esperaba

— **¿Por qué no me puedes decir?** — la he hecho enojar más con mi respuesta, el que haya elevado su voz me lo dice… ¿Es que no es obvio?

— **Al contrario de Sting, yo no planeo ir contándole mi vida a todo mundo** — contesto fríamente — **Además, en cuanto te diga de inmediato iras a informarle a los altos mandos de tu gremio** —

— **¿Acaso crees que estoy aquí porque me lo ordenaron o porque iré a contarles? ¿Crees que soy chismosa?** — abro los ojos y me la veo….se ve ofendida

— **Es de sentido común. Necesitan información sobre el enemigo** —

— **¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que hemos vivido!? ¡Soy tu amiga, Natsu idiota!** — grita enfadada mientras se levanta de su lugar — **… ¿O es que, acaso lo que dijo esa vampira era cierto?** — Su tono ha bajado de volumen y ha agachado la mirada — **¿No confías en mí?...no… ¿No me consideras tu amiga?** — pregunta con un tono afligido

Se ve triste…..decepcionada.

No es cierto, Luce. Si te considero mi amiga…puede que te aprecie más que eso, y no es correcto de mi parte. Quisiera contarte sobre mi pasado, pero el recordar ese suceso me pesa, expone una parte bastante débil de mí y no quisiera que nadie, sobre todo tu, me viera de esa manera.

— **Entonces es cierto. No me consideras tu amiga** — dice mientras se limpia rápidamente y con fuerza las lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos con su brazo— **Porque yo si te consideraba mi amigo** —...eso me ha dolido

La veo caminar hacia la puerta….

Se está yendo….

¡Luce, espera!

Está a punto de abrirla, mi corazón late rápido, debo de detenerla….

— **Me traicionaron** — digo bajamente, pero espero, y a la vez no, que me escuche. Y por lo visto lo hace, porque se detiene y se gira a verme lentamente.

Parece sorprendida…maldición.

— **No….más específicamente, "él" me quería fuera de juego porque me interponía en su objetivo** —continuo. Ahora yo bajo mi cabeza y oculto mis ojos con mi flequillo. No sé si se ha movido o no…solo….no quiero verla y que no me vea ella— **Cerca de cada 1 500 años se lleva a cabo la elección para "** _ **Rey vampiro**_ **" entre los condes….aquel que tenga las mejores aptitudes obviamente es el elegido por el consejo.**

Siento una punzada en mi pecho…

— **Yo tenía un hermano mayor, su nombre era Zeref. Él quería ser el "** _ **Rey vampiro**_ **" y fue un candidato con mucho potencial, sin embargo, él y su prometida, Mavis, fueron asesinados por uno de los nuestros por la corona y se "descubrió" que quienes acabaron con sus vidas fueron sus caballeros, quienes se habían revelado. Pero, todos ellos en realidad fueron inocente, y no me entere de eso hasta después, al igual que la identidad del verdadero responsable.**

…pero no me detengo. No puedo detenerme.

— **Desde ese entonces, decidí cumplir el sueño de mi fallecido hermano y use la guerra para ganar reconocimiento y más poder político-militar del que ya poseía. El actual rey es igual un Dragneel, así que por Zeref y por mantener la gloria de mi familia hice todo lo que pude con tal de obtener el título…hasta esa noche**.

¡Tengo que parar! No… ¡No quiero recordar esa noche!

— **Aproximadamente hace 100 años, aquel que asesino a mi hermano decidió sacarme a mí también de la competencia. Así que, en completo secreto organizo un complot contra mí y asesino a todos los miembros de sangre pura de la familia Dragneel, para asegurarse que ninguno de nosotros se interpusiera en su camino de nuevo…..y también…..mato a mi prometida, Lisanna Strauss.**

El dolor en mi pecho aumenta…

Mi cuerpo tiembla…

Pero, aun así, mi voz se mantiene inmutable.

— **Mis sirvientes, esbirros y unos pocos caballeros no estuvieron presentes aquella noche. Por lo que no formaron parte de la masacre que se llevó acabo.**

La escena se empieza a proyectar vívidamente en mi cabeza…detente.

— **Pelee, pero me tendieron una trampa y lograron sellar temporalmente mis poderes, solo para hacerme espectador de cómo mataban a mi familia y a mi prometida.**

El dolor en mi pecho comienza a ser insoportable.

— **Me incriminaron de todas las maneras posibles, y se les informo a todos que yo, debido a mis ansias de poder y gloria, en un arrebato de locura, producto de mi avaricia y soberbia, decidí deshacerme de todos los miembros de la familia porque no los creía a mi altura. Con todos en mi contra, decidí huir…fui un cobarde que no se atrevió a negar eso, porque la culpa me carcome**.

Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas para seguir relatando.

— **Deje que mataran a todos y lo único que hice fue ver. Todos lloraban y gritaban mientras me pedían que los salvara. Lis dio todo de si por ayudarlos en lugar de su inútil novio, pero no pudo contra "** _ **él**_ **" y murió.**

El nudo en mi garganta se hace cada vez más grande.

— **Fui un inútil, no pude proteger a aquellos que mantenían sus esperanzas en mí y deje morir a la mujer que amaba sin si quiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo** —

Por el escozor en mis ojos sé que estoy en mi límite.

Lo siento, Luce….

Perdóname, Lis.

— **…Soy…patético….** —

Ya no puedo más.

Abrazo mis piernas flexionadas y dejo que las lágrimas bajen por mi rostro en silencio, mientras me oculto.

Eso es todo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la demora. Ya saben, para dudas y sugerencias dejen su comentario.

El siguiente capitulo es el ultimo, así que vayan comenzando a despedirse de esta historia XD.

Gracias por su atención y nos vemos luego.

*SALUDOS Y FELICES FIESTAS*


	7. Lazos de sangre

_Nota: Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Donten no kage ni" de IA o "Katayoku no Tori" de Shikata Akiko durante todo el capítulo._

* * *

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA, EXCEPTO ESTA HISTORIA ¿ALGUIEN HABIA PERDIDO LAS ESPERANZAS SOBRE LEER SU FINAL?

.

.

.

.

 **LAZOS DE SANGRE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- _¡Acaben con los intrusos!_

\- _¡Maten a los humanos!_

Exclamaban los seres nocturnos con rabia.

\- _¡Derroten a los vampiros!_

\- _¡No se detenido! ¡Avancen!_

Gritaban los Inherts con firmeza y fuerza.

Para acabar con el oscuro reinado de los seres superiores se realizó un ataque sincronizado, en conjunto y masivo con todos los Inhertos, atacando los principales cuarteles de los vampiros. Sin embargo, las principales fuerzas de ataque de bandos se concentraron en el castillo del rey vampiro, rodeando el lugar de sangre y destrucción.

 _¿Cómo había sucedido esto?_

Era la pregunta que los vampiros seguían sin poder responder. Era imposible que los patéticos y tontos humanos tuvieran conocimiento sobre cada uno de sus cuarteles y las estructuras de estos. Y más imposible aun, que conocieran los poderes de los que estaban al mando de estos.

Lamentablemente para ellos era el desconocimiento que, entre los principales estrategias de las filas enemigas, se encontraban dos ex-Condes de su raza.

Más específicamente: El ex-Conde Dragneel y Eucliffe.

El primero reconocido por ser un poderoso y hábil guerrero a pesar de su corta edad. Y el segundo era un prodigio en la creación de estrategias.

.

.

(En el castillo del Rey vampiro)

.

.

En medio de la noche salvaje, y rodeado de varias figuras congeladas, las heridas se levantaron del suelo mientras que miraban las escenas que se distanciaron del suelo.

\- *** silbido * No creí que llegaría el día en que podría ver esto -** hablo el semi desnudo Inhert de cabellos oscuros

\- **Sí, opino lo mismo -** comento la mujer peli roja de armadura **\- ... detesto admitirlo, pero esto no ha sido posible, sino que hubiésemos tenido ayuda de ellos, Gray-**

\- **Concuerdo completamente contigo, Erzael** Inhert manipulador de hielo levanto su destrozada gabardina y se la puso **-Sin embargo, nadie lo creería, vampiros ayudándonos a derrotar vampiros ... bastante contradictorio-**

\- **Recuerda que no buscan la extinción de su especie ... -**

\- **Solo quieren acabar con esta larga guerra sin sentido y traer la paz de nuevo al mundo. Lo sé-** interrumpió el moreno con un tono desorganizado **-Eso suena bastante heroico, por no decir utópico o iluso-**

\- **Yo creo que al tratarse de ellos ya no suena de ese modo ¿sabes? -** comento Titania con una extraña confianza **-Dentro de las imposibilidades hay posibilidades-**

\- ... **Te has vuelto extrañamente positiva-** Gray, en todos los años que has conocido a la Inhert de clase mayor, nunca la había visto de esa manera tan feliz **-Dónde quedo la Erza dura y fría que siempre le exigía a la gente que no se diera falsas esperanzas? -**

\- **No lo sé, supongo que en verdad espero que esto funcione-**

El Fullbuster tenía toda la razón, estaba siendo muy positivo antes que lo que estaba pasando, considerando los años de guerra y muerte.

Mas aun siendo ella, la poderosa Titania, la mujer de zapatos escarlatas que destaco sobre muchos otros Inherts tras derrotar a varios vampiros, entre ellos algunos caballeros.

La mujer que en su infancia había vivido en una aldea solitaria e indefensa que durante muchas generaciones había sido explotada como una "granja de humanos", donde los vampiros podían tomarse toda la sangre que quisieran tantas veces como la ganaba, pero procurando no matar a más aldeanos de los necesarios.

La mujer que en una tierna edad había acabado con todos esos vampiros, haciéndose de una gran fama.

\- **Creo que el nombre de la pregunta fue similar, Gris-** el mencionado la mitad con una ceja levemente alzada, esperando el cuestionamiento de la pelirroja **-Según creyentes que funcionaban, entonces las hubieras se encontraban en otro lugar de los puntos de conflicto a punto de terminar a hacer guardia en el gremio -** el peli negro parpadeo un poco antes de chasquear la lengua **-¿Qué haces aquí? -**

\- **Con lo que acabas de decir no tengo ni la mínima idea,** cuando te gusta la nuca - **Siempre quiero ver esto con mis propios ojos para asegurarme que sea real -**

Grey era alguien firme y duro, tal vez más que ella, que también se veía en un futuro positivo cuando era consciente de que muchas personas tomaban las manos de los ojos rojos, provocando que cerrara su corazón y lo envolviera en una capa de hielo para evitar sentirse mal por todos los que estaban lejos de su alcance y que no podían proteger.

Sino pudo protegerse contra su familia cuando los vampiros invadieron su aldea, menos podría con alguien más ...

Si no pudo evitar el sacrificio de su maestra y segunda madre, y su hermano mayor adoptivo, Lyon, para salvarlo de una muerte segura, entonces podría ser evitado o podría evitar tantos sacrificios ...

No cuando estaba solo y con la única motivación de evitar que alguien pasara por lo mismo o que un menor grado ...

Entonces era comprensible que no fuera una persona optimista y mucho menos positiva.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Parado, con múltiples heridas y bañado sangre, con una postura que denotaba confianza en lo que estaba pasando, aunque él no lo notara.

\- **¿Crees que ellos están bien, Erza? -** pregunto repentinamente el alquimista con sus ojos entrecerrados hacia el muy lejano castillo **-Incluso hasta para esos dos, incluso siendo Condes, enfrentarse a los otros tres de su rango y al rey es demasiado-**

\- **Sting menciono que hablando con otros dos de las Condes podría evitar entrar en conflicto, e incluso ponerlos de nuestro lado-** Titanio observando el mismo punto que su acompañante **-El Rey y el otro Conde hijo, no se trata de evitar el contacto -**

\- **Ja, ya decía que no podía ser color de rosa-** dijo Gris mientras comenzaba a despedir una aura helada y se colocaba en pose de pelea **-Pero, solo queda confiar en ellos, ¿no? -**

Varios pares de círculos rojizos, notables una simple vista en la oscuridad, los rodearon completamente, dando por finalizado el descanso de los dos Inherts.

\- **Sí,** una espada rojiza en la vuelta en fuego, apareció de la nada en la mano de la mujer, al mismo tiempo, que dio su respuesta, **¡Ay, Vamos! -**

\- **A la orden-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si fuera del castillo era un caos completo ... dentro era el apocalipsis.

Un apocalipsis que fue provocado por 5 personas, más específicamente, los 5 Condes vampiros.

\- **Mira, por favor, escúchame -** pidió el rubio vampiro, mientras hacia un escudo de luz para repeler el ataque de la oscuridad de su albina contrincante

\- **No tengo nada que escuchar, y menos del hombre que esta protegiendo al asesinato de mi hermana menor** respondido la única Condesa **-Ahora, agradecería que te mates de muerte, Sting Eucliffe-**

\- **¡Maldición! -** inmediatamente tomo una gran distancia de su atacante y giro para ver al único y tranquilo espectador de la pelea **-¡Ayúdame, Rogue! -** grito, llamando al peli negro de ojos rojos y mirada seria

\- **Esta es tu pelea, no la mía, sino** fríamente **-Si bien aceptas tus explicaciones, eso no quiere decir que debes salvar tu trasero. No hay ventanas que sean fáciles de cuidar de TU FAMILIA y TUS SIRVIENTES-**

El aura oscura que rodeó a la cabeza de la familia Cheney hizo que toda la muerte muriera de la boca del vampiro de ojos azules. Especialmente porque de manera implícita, la peli negra, el reclamo de abuso de su amistad y de haberlo preocupado por muchos años.

Bien, sin duda estaba solo en ese enfrentamiento.

\- **Ahg ... ¡Con un carajo, Mirajeane Strauss, escúchame! -**

Si puede lograr que Mira lo entendiera como Rogue, entonces el derramamiento de sangre sería menor, y la paz que tanto como ahora podría llegar a ser alcanzada, pero, para eso necesitaría de la cooperación de la Condesa.

El trabajo no estaba siendo sencillo, sin embargo, en comparación con lo que estaba enfrentando con Dragneel, lo suyo no era demasiado complicado. Y, aunque era así, de igual manera era justo ... porque a diferencia del peliro, él no tenia ninguna cuenta que atender.

Si bien estaba molesto por la muerte de su amiga Lisanna, era algo que no le correspondía a la venganza, ese trabajo era más para Mira o Natsu, declinando más por el último por la muerte de su familia y sirvientes.

Además, era más fácil que el oji, jade llegara a su majestad, Acnología, una diferencia de cualquiera de los demás Condes.

Pero, lo raro era ...

 _¿Por qué no había hecho acto de presencia?_

Eso era raro, considerando que los 5 más fuertes se estaban enfrentando.

No le gustaba para nada esa anomalía, y solo esperaba que el termino de esa guerra las cosas se arreglaran ... .y sobre todo, que Natsu de verdad protegiera a Lucy o que _lo mataría con sus propias manos._

...

Vaya, no se puede comprender como es.

.

.

.

.

Natsu me esperaba con muchas cosas en su regreso al castillo, sin embargo, que el rey Acnología Dragneel y que el consejo de los ancianos estuviesen muertos entre esas cosas.

 _El rey no había muerto por causas naturales ..._

 _Tampoco lo había hecho por una mano enemiga ..._

 _Sino por uno de sus propios Condes ..._

 _Había sido traicionado por el mismo Conde que asesino a Zeref Dragneel y que tenía incriminado injustamente a Natsu Dragneel ..._

 _El conde Jiemma Orland._

El gran salón estaba completamente destruido y con manchas de sangre en muchas partes de su estructura, pero eso no era lo más importante ... no para las tres personas que se encontraban en ella.

Ojos blancos y pupilas jade se veían furiosos, desprendiendo el claro odio que se tenían. Sus cuerpos son completamente heridos, con la sangre aun abiertos de ellas y agotados ... pero se puede negar a caer hasta que matará al que tenga enfrente.

Jiemma se levantó y se quemó en su puño se concentró todo su poder ... ese fue su ataque final y estaba seguro de que el Dragón no sobrevivía y posiblemente él tampoco, pero que se podía llevar al moño de las rosas, ya nada importaba.

La Heartfilia abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante la muestra de poder del vampiro anciano, si bien durante todo el enfrentamiento no había sido más que una espectadora, lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante era más peligroso que cualquiera de los anteriores.

...

 _Su amigo iba a morir si no hacía algo_

\- **¡NATSUUU! -** grito la rubia saliendo del sitio seguro, mientras corría hacia el joven de ojos jade con todas sus fuerzas

 _No importó lo que él dijera, no iba a dejarlo sin importar que ..._

 _Tampoco se puede dejar pasar algo, se está a punto de llegar a ayudarlo o evitar que algo le sucediera, entonces así lo haría ..._

 _No quería perder otros de sus seres queridos frente a sus ojos._

\- **¡No vengas, Lucy! -** exclamo el Dragneel nervioso al ver el reojo a la chica acercarse

 _No podía apartar su mirada de Jiemma, pero tampoco podía hacerlo de la Heartfilia._

 _¿Por qué la mujer se acerca en vez de alejarse? ¿Acaso no miró lo peligroso que era?_

 _Y no lo dijo por él, sino por ella, ya que era una frágil humana._

 _¿Por qué Lucy se empeñaba en apoyarlo cuando era inútil?_

Había aceptado regañadientes que lo acompañaban con la única condición de que no hiciera nada, porque no podía negarse a la curiosa mezcla de determinación y tristeza que expresaban los chocolates ojos de la chica. Pero en esos momentos era en los que se arrepentía de su decisión.

...

\- _Aun si quieres que no vaya, irás de otro modo u otro_ **-** dijo ella dispuesta a cumplir sus palabras

\- _¿Por qué?_ **-** pregunto incapaz de comprenderla

\- _Puede que sea completamente inútil o débil, pero no quiero dejarte solo. No cuando no podías estar tranquilo sin saber cómo estas, o si regresaras o no_ **-** respondiste Lucy con total sinceridad **-** _Quiero estar contigo hasta el final y asegurarme que estés bien_ **-**

...

 _Tal vez ..._

 _Tal vez ..._

 _Tal vez si estuviese en su lugar, haría lo mismo ..._

...

 _Vaya que eres un par de idiotas_

\- **¡Este es tu final, Dragneel! -**

No había más tiempo para pensar en lo que era importante, cuando la respuesta era demasiado clara.

Natsu dio un gran salto y estiro su brazo hacia la rubia, que hizo lo mismo en un intento de llegar a la mano del varón, sin embargo, antes de que las manos de su dedo no lo hicieran entrar en contacto ...

.

.

.

.

 _Un gran estruendo ..._

 _Una poderosa explosión ..._

 _La inesperada escena del castillo derrumbándose rápidamente en pedazos ..._

 _Tanto humanos como vampiros estaban en shock_

 _¿Qué había pasado?_

.

.

.

.

\- **¡LUCYYY! ¡NATSUUU! ¿DONDE ESTAN? -**

\- **¡LUCYYYY! -**

\- **¡NATSUUUUU! -**

\- **¡CHICOS, RESPONDAN! -**

Buscando entre los escombros de la época, fue el castillo del rey vampiro. Acnología, se encontró con un gran número de personas.

Sin importar cuanto llamasen a la rubia y al peli rosa, no reciban ninguna respuesta, inquietando a muchos.

Porque no ser ser posible ...

No podía ser la gran mancha oscura y con un penetrante olor a sangre en lo que ellos terminaron ... ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

.

(Varios años después)

.

.

.

.

El mundo renació en cuanto los Inhertos de algún modo se alzaron victoriosos sobre los vampiros, quienes tuvieron que detener su ataque por la muerte de su rey y por petición de los Condes Cheney, Strauss y Eucliffe.

La noticia no tardo mucho en recorrer el mundo, trayendo la felicidad a todos los humanos y la desgracia a los vampiros. Sin embargo, antes de que algo grave les pasara a los ojos rojos, los Condes expresaron sus sentimientos de nuevo vivir en paz y armonía con los humanos, tal y como sus antepasados lo habían hecho.

Si bien la petición no fue bien recibida por los vampiros de rango inferior y los civiles, los Inherts aceptaron, creando un nuevo gobierno mundial que funcionaba con un consejo de 9 personas: 4 vampiros y 5 humanos.

.

.

\- **¿Es necesario esto? -** pregunto exasperado el rubio vampiro de ojos azules mientras observaba desde el espejo como una mujer albina de oji azul lo peinaba

\- **Sí, lo es -** respondió la mujer ... .otra vez **-Ahora, deja de quejarte y quédate quieto. No me puedes presentar como un vagabundo ahora que eres miembro del consejo** recrimino mientras le jalaba una mejilla al varón con fuerza

\- **Esta bien, esta bien, lo comprendo, Mira, ahora deja a mi pobre caché en paz que ya no lo siento -** pidió el joven con algunas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos

\- **Enserio, Sting, no puedo creer que te hayaas vuelto tan descuidado**

\- **¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué es un fugitivo elegante o algo así? -**

\- **Si los dados de ese modo suena como una idea muy idiota-**

\- **¿No lo es? -**

\- ... - la albina cruzo los brazos y la frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero sin formar una sola palabra, haciendo que el Eucliffe sonriera ampliamente

\- **Te gane-**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y se abrió con una peli negra de ojos rojos con un traje elegante.

\- **Mira, Sting, dejen de pelear, nos esperan-** informo el Cheney con un suspiro cansado al sudado las payasadas que el par que hace

La Strauss suspiró y salió del cuarto, seguido por el rubio.

\- ... **Me pregunto qué pensaría** . **Me gustaría saber qué es esto** Mirajeane a la nada, siendo observada por los varones de manera inquisitiva. **Quiero decir, ahora que finalmente la guerra acabó y que el mundo está en paz y todo eso. Ella siempre desea desde el fondo de su corazón que este día llegara, pero ... lamentablemente no pudo verlo-**

\- **Mmm, no creo que nada más acabado, más bien, que acaba de comenzar, que** sea Sting mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado. **Algo que acaba de terminar, un nuevo comienzo que puede ser igual o más largo que su predecesor.**

\- **Y En Esta Ocasión Será Más complicado, ya Que TENEMOS Que Restaurar La Relación Que existia Entre los humanos y los vampiros ... o hacerla desde cero-** agrego Rogue serio **-Con Todo Lo Que Ocurrió Será Demasiado difícil-**

\- **Tal vez incluso nuestra vida no sea suficiente para ver esa relación estable -** una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven Eucliffe, quien miro al exterior desde la ventana más cercana **-Pero eso no importa. Estoy dispuesto a llevar acabo esto en honor de todas las vidas que se perdieron por esta misión-**

\- **Lo dices por esos dos, aparte de Lis, ¿verdad? -** pregunto el peli negro

\- **(Por Natsu y esa chica llamada Lucy) -** Pensé que **me gustaría hacer las paces con Natsu, que no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de mi hermana ... y que también me gustó. chica humana-**

\- **Lucy era un amor de la personalidad, sin duda, te había agradado mucho-** * Sting *

\- **Yo no puedo decir nada acerca de eso dos ... solo que, mar lo que les haya pasado, finalmente esté en paz-** * Rogue *

\- **No se puede haber perdido el deseo de ese ese-** * Mirajeane *

\- **(Aunque hubiera preferido que en este instante estuvieran aquí también) -** el oji azul sonrió tristemente antes de avanzar a su destino

Era su deber continuar con lo que ellos también querían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **POV ¿?**

Nunca espere que el mundo se encuentre en la paz que tenga el mismo año que hace algunos años acabo la guerra de los 1 000 años. Aunque no todo el mundo es completamente feliz, ya existen fracciones en las que los humanos y los vampiros aun pelean, pero son solo amigos que se niegan a convivir.

El mundo recién está comenzando a caminar al futuro, así que por ahora no hay grandes cambios, pero el nuevo consejo es dar todo lo que se puede hacer para que las cosas finalmente se arreglen.

Sera difícil y posiblemente tenga muchas bajas, pero si es fuerte y logrará su objetivo ... aunque para eso tenga que pasar muchas generaciones y conservar ese sentimiento y objetivo. Pero bueno, al menos incluso hay algunas ciudades como esta: una donde los vampiros y los humanos pueden vivir juntos y sin tener miedo los unos con los otros. Aunque claro, estas no son personas personas cualquiera. Todos los habitantes de aquí tienen algo en común y es que conocieron en algún punto de su vida al miembro del consejo Sting Eucliffe.

Cuando él dijo que viajo por el mundo para conocerlo, eso también incluye a su gente ... tanto humanos como vampiros, ya ambos les enseño a convivir.

 _¿Misión imposible?_

Ese hombre hace posible lo que muchos creen. Ese aspecto y su actitud hacen que muchos lo respeten ... pero el simple hecho de que muchas veces intente escapar del trabajo también irrita a muchos.

Solo le deseo buena suerte.

Y, en cuanto al otro héroe: Natsu Dragneel ... sobre él no se sabe nada.

Desde que enfrentamiento con el fallecido Conde Orland, que también provocó la larga guerra, no volvió a ver a Lucy Heartfilia. Despues de esa gran explosión y de que las cosas se calmaron todo el mundo se dispuso a buscarlos, pero no dieron con ellos ... .ni siquiera con sus cuerpos.

Finalmente, tras varios años de búsqueda incesante, se han dado por muertos.

Sin embargo, hay muchos rumores sobre lo que les paso:

 _Que posiblemente ambos murieron en la explosión y sus cuerpos fueron calcinados ..._

 _Que ambos eran ángeles y que en ese momento solo ascendieron al cielo…_

 _Que el gobierno actual los tiene y que los está ocultando del mundo…_

 _Etcétera._

 _Pero, yo creo…_

— **¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —**

¿Eh?

Parpadeo unos segundo antes de voltearme y encontrarme con la infantil dueña de la voz que formulo la pregunta, la cual me ve demasiado sonriente.

¿Pero quién es esta niña?

— **Disculpa…¿Qué dijiste? —**

— **¿Qué si quieres jugar conmigo?—**

Inclino mi cabeza ligeramente ante la extrañeza de la pregunta y ella ríe divertida de mi expresión.

— **Emmm, supongo que sí, no estaría mal—**

Bueno, tengo que perder mi tiempo en algo más que divagar en mi mente antes de que me marche a otro lugar.

Jugamos por un largo rato juntas: a las escondidas, atrapadas, adivinanzas e incluso chistes. Ha sido muy divertido, que me gustaría en algún futuro volverme a encontrar con ella.

— **¿Hey, como te llamas? —** pregunto curiosa

— **Mi nombre es…—**

Antes de que me responda el viento sopla fuertemente y la interrumpe, y solo es hasta que se calma que puedo ver a una mujer encapuchada con algunos mechones rubios libres acercándose a nosotras.

— **Nashi, es hora de irnos—** dice la mujer dulcemente, llamando la atención de mi peli rosa compañera de juegos **—Despídete de tu amiga—**

Nashi, la niña, voltea a verme triste para después brindarme una gran sonrisa.

— **Nos vemos—** habla mientras toma de la mano a la mujer, la cual creo que es su madre, y se despide con su mano libre de manera enérgica

— **Sí, cuídate—** respondo del mismo modo que ella, al mismo tiempo que la veo alejarse

A los pocos metros otra figura encapuchada aparece y le da su mano a Nashi, a lo que ella gustosa la toma. Por el aspecto de esta puedo deducir que se trata de un hombre, posiblemente sea su padre. Y, pocos segundos después de esto, los veo desaparecer entre la multitud de gente.

Bueno, fue divertido mientras duro.

…

Lo que acaba de pasar me hace acordarme de lo que yo creo que les paso a Natsu Dragneel y a Lucy Heartfilia.

Yo creo que ambos finalmente encontraron la felicidad y la libertad de vivir una vida sin penas, remordimientos o miedos. Posiblemente, de milagro sobrevivieron a la explosión y ahora viven en alguna parte del mundo o en ninguna y solo se dedican a recorrerlo.

Y quien sabe, tal vez incluso ya hasta formaron una familia.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en ellos.

 _De desconocidos a amigos, unidos por una peculiar relación, donde uno le brindaba sangre a otro…_

 _Relación que evoluciono a una donde la sangre de ambos se unió y dio origen a una nueva vida…_

 _Una donde los lazos de sangre se fortalecieron…_

 _Y donde sus vidas se caracterizan por ello._

— **Bien, es hora de partir—**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perdonen por la tardanza, tuve muchos inconvenientes que me impedían acabar con esta historia, pero después de mucho tiempo aquí tienen su final. Puede que sea un tanto vago y resumido, pero no podía entrar en más detalles o eso iba atrasarme más y ya no quería seguir de ese modo.

Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco a todos los que leyeron esta historia desde que publique su primer capitulo y que tuvieron la paciencia para esperar su final.

He tenido muchos problemas que han evitado que no escriba por mucho tiempo y eso me ha atrasado en varios de mis proyectos (especialmente con UN NUEVO COMIENZO), pero aquí me tienen.

Tengo en mente hacerle un spin off, pero que este poco ligado a la historia principal, quisiera saber su opinión al respecto para ver si llevo acabo la idea o si la dejo en el olvido.

Le agradezco mucho a **Kaede Yoshida** y a **Chimchim** por su apoyo; la primera por animarme a continuar con la historia cuando queria dejarla en hiatus ... .y al segundo por ser el único lector (a) que me comento XD. Aunque obviamente también les estoy agradecida a todos los que dejaron su favorito o seguir.

Bueno, si quieres saber sobre algunos datos adicionales de este libro o de mis otros archivos, puedes visitar mi página de Facebook, el enlace esta en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Sin nada más que decir ... ¡Hasta luego!

Y ...

 *** ¡SALUDOS! ***


End file.
